Darling, Don't Be Scared
by Michi D Rebels
Summary: Jangan percaya siapapun selain diriku. Dunia ini jahat, begitu juga orang di dalamnya. / "Jangan takut, sayang. Tak lama lagi kita akan bersama." / "Kau tidak akan menyakiti aku 'kan?" / SasuSaku!centric / Dark theme; DLDR / Chapter 7 UPDATE 'Hide & Seek!
1. Chapter 1: Mysterious Message

**[** _Darling, Don't Be Scared_ **]  
** _By_ Michi D Rebels

 **H. Sakura** x **U. Sasuke  
** Dark Romance / Rated T / Indonesian

 _OOC, AU, Gaje, Typo(s), dan masih banyak lagi [?]_

: : :

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Cover is mine

: : :

 **Chapter 1** / Mysterious Message  
 _"Jangan biarkan pria lain menyentuhmu, sayang."_

: : :

Sakura berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan langkah pelan. Kedua matanya yang hijau nan cantik hanya tertuju pada seorang murid laki-laki yang sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di ujung koridor. Rambutnya hitam pekat sama dengan kedua bola matanya. _Oh, pangeran ku yang tampan_. Ia menarik nafas panjang seraya memandangi _pangeran_ nya itu tanpa bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kagumnya. _Kau memang tampan sekali_. Tidak bisa di pungkiri lagi, laki-laki itu memang sukses membuat hampir semua populasi wanita di sekolah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Sakura adalah salah satu penggemar terberatnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan berisi serta fitur wajah yang sempurna dapat dengan mudah menarik perhatian setiap wanita yang memandanginya. Suaranya yang berat saat bicara malah makin membuat wanita tergila-gila. Entah mengapa dari sekian banyaknya murid laki-laki yang tampan, hanya Sasuke yang paling menarik perhatian Sakura tanpa berusaha keras seperti kebanyakan murid laki-laki lain.

Hanya saja…Sasuke agak tertutup. Ia bersikap dingin terhadap semua wanita termasuk dirinya. Maka dari itu, daripada di tolak mentah-mentah oleh laki-laki dambaannya itu dan berakhir dengan sakit hati, Sakura memilih mengirim pesan _anonymous_ untuk berinteraksi dengan Sasuke. Untungnya semua pesan itu dibaca oleh pujaan hatinya. Bahkan, Sakura sering melihat ia tersenyum saat membaca surat-surat serta SMS yang ia kirim. Hanya saja, sampai saat ini, pesan-pesan yang telah ia kirim sama sekali belum mendapat balasan.

Rumah Sasuke ada tepat di depan rumahnya, sehingga memudahkan Sakura menguntit dan mengawasi laki-laki berambut hitam yang cool itu. Sepertinya Sasuke tinggal sendiri – di rumah sebesar itu – karena tak ada tanda orang lain pernah keluar ataupun masuk dari sana selain dirinya sendiri. _Itu hanya membuat ku ingin menemani mu, Sasuke_. Sakura kembali tersenyum sambil membayangkan rasanya tinggal bersama Sasuke… Ah, Sakura bisa gila hanya memikirkan tentang hal itu.

BRUK! Sakura tiba-tiba menabrak seseorang saat sedang berjalan di koridor dan terjatuh ke lantai, lalu segera menyadarkan dirinya. Ia harus benar-benar berhenti berimajinasi di jalan seperti ini. Ia tidak seharusnya melamun di tengah jalan. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah tangan ada tepat di depan mata. Ia menoleh ke atas dan melihat seorang laki-laki sedang mengulurkan tangannya. _Naruto_. Sakura menghela napasnya agak kesal. _Mengganggu aku yang sedang memandangi Sasuke saja_.

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto untuk memastikan.

Sakura perlahan mencoba berdiri sambil di bantu oleh teman sekelasnya itu. "Ah, iya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Maaf ya aku menabrakmu tadi." Naruto hanya bisa nyengir di hadapan Sakura, ada sedikit indikasi gugup namun ia pandai menutupinya dengan cepat.

Entah apa yang mengganggu Sakura, tapi ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke yang ternyata sedang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. _Deg!_ Jantung Sakura serasa ingin copot saat matanya bertemu dengan mata pangerannya. Begitu sempurna. Rasanya Sakura tidak ingin melepaskan padangan matanya terlebih dahulu dan menikmati rasa campur aduk yang sedang ia rasakan saat itu. Tapi ia harus pintar menghadapi Sasuke. Dengan cepat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke Naruto dan tersenyum memamerkan giginya.

"Kau bercanda ya? Sudah jelas itu aku, Naruto." kata Sakura.

Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum kembali...kali ini senyumnya agak aneh. Sedikit lebih serius dan menakutkan karena tidak sering ia menunjukkan senyumannya yang seperti ini. "Kau mau ke kelas? Mau aku temani tidak?"

"Terimakasih, tapi tidak usah repot-repot, Naruto," ujar Sakura, "aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Ya sudah…" Naruto mengangkat bahunya dan melambaikan tangannya seraya jalan menjauhi Sakura yang hendak pergi ke kelas. "Hati-hati ya, jangan melamun lagi."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia langsung berjalan ke kelas dengan tergesa-gesa setelah laki-laki berambut pirang itu sudah tidak ada di hadapannya lagi. Mengingat kejadian yang tadi, Sakura jadi heran apa maksud dari tatapan Sasuke. Sangat tiba-tiba, tanpa ekspresi dan kosong. Ia tidak dapat membaca apa yang sedang dirasakan Sasuke saat itu. Ah sudahlah. Meskipun begitu, Sakura sangat senang saat ditatap oleh pria dingin nan tampan seperti Sasuke.

Kelas 3-1 di jam istirahat seperti ini cukup ramai. Para murid perempuan berkumpul untuk berbincang soal murid populer di sekolah, tentang kuku tangan mereka yang baru di hiasi warna dan gambar lucu, dan tentang hal lainnya. Di pojok kelas, sekumpulan murid laki-laki sedang berkumpul sambil tertawa; yang terbayang di pikiran Sakura saat melihat mereka hanya _mesum_. Mereka pasti sedang membicarakan tentang murid-murid dan guru-guru di sekolah itu yang cukup atraktif dan seksi.

Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduknya yang ada di kiri depan. Di jalan, ia melewati bangku milik Sasuke yang ada di tengah dan sejenak memainkan jari-jarinya di atas meja miliknya secara sengaja. Setelah sampai di tempat duduk milik sendiri, Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis dari tas merah mudanya. _Aku penasaran apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang… mengapa ia betah sekali didepan?_ Sakura akhirnya mulai menggambar sesuatu di buku tulis kosongnya dengan pensil yang ia dapatkan dari tempat pensilnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kegiatan Sakura di ganggu oleh handphonenya yang bergetar di kantong seragamnya. _You've got a new message!_ tertera dengan jelas di layar handphone miliknya. Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pesan tersebut.

 _Jangan biarkan pria lain menyentuhmu, sayang. Aku cemburu, sangaaat cemburu. Jadi tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik…ya? Aku akan terus mengawasi mu. I love you, my dearest Haruno Sakura._

 **From** : Unknown Number

"Oh, _shit_ ," hanya kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulutnya. _Aku di awasi seseorang?_ Sakura dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka seseorang akan mengawasinya seperti ia mengawasi pujaan hatinya…entah mengapa ini membuatnya merasa takut. "Bagaimana ini?"

Diluar kelas, Sasuke hanya dapat tersenyum puas sambil kembali memasukkan handphone miliknya ke dalam kantong celananya. Sepertinya ia baru saja menggunakan handphonenya. Sasuke dengan segera mengajak teman-temannya masuk ke kelas dengan alasan _bosan_ padahal ia sebenarnya ingin melihat sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya, reaksi seseorang.

Saat menginjakkan kaki di ruangan kelas, ia langsung mengawasi seorang gadis berambut merah muda. _Sakura ku sayang_. Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat melihat Sakura yang sedang memandangi layar handphonenya dengan ekspresi kaget dan takut yang tidak sempat ia tutupi. _Kau bodoh sekali tidak menyadari aku telah mengetahui semua hal yang kau lakukan_. Perlahan, Sasuke berjalan ke arah bangkunya dan duduk disitu dengan manis. _Stalker, hm?_ Senyuman di bibir Sasuke perlahan hilang saat ia mulai memperhatikan Sakura yang sedari tadi terlihat tidak nyaman.

Tatapan Sakura secara tiba-tiba saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya membuat Sasuke kaget, namun ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dan hanya menatap perempuan itu tanpa ekspresi untuk menambah kesan misterius. _Mungkin dia menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya_. Sakura pun menatapnya kembali tanpa ekspresi; kosong dan menyisakan tanda tanya di benak Sasuke, sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya ke objek lain di ruang kelas. _Gadisku memang sangat pintar menutupi semuanya_.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil sambil tetap memperhatikan 'gadisnya'. _Sangat cantik, Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang sangat cantik_. Dari sekian banyaknya penggemar yang mengerumuni dirinya, Sasuke hanya tertarik pada gadis berambut merah muda itu karena ia sangat berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang lain. _Tenang saja, Sakura, kau akan mengetahui semuanya cepat atau lambat_. Sasuke sangat mencintai Sakura dan ia harus memastikan bahwa Sakura mengetahuinya. Sakura harus tau betapa tergila-gilanya Sasuke pada dirinya.

: : :

 **[** To Be Continued **]**

 **Next on** Darling, Don't Be Scared

" _You make me crazy, but I love it."_

: : :

 **Author's Notes** / Hello readers! Makasih udah mau baca fic ini. Let me know in the reviews if you want to read more karena author bakal dengan senang hati ngasih update kilat! Aku nggak tau kalo plot kayak gini udah pernah dipake atau belum, tapi semoga kalian suka ya! Jangan lupa follow dan favorite, also feel free to leave your wonderings and suggestions in the review =)

 **Warning(s) Tag** / Psychological, Obsession, Thriller, Mystery, Dark romance, Possible mention of blood, Dark!Sasuke, Stalker(s), dan masih banyak lagi…

See you in the next chapter,  
 _Michi._ XOXO


	2. Chapter 2: Stalking and Stalked

**[** _Darling, Don't Be Scared_ **]  
** _By_ Michi D Rebels

 **H. Sakura** x **U. Sasuke** **  
**Dark Romance / Rated T / Indonesian

 _OOC, AU, Gaje, Typo(s), dan masih banyak lagi [?]_

: : :

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

: : :

 **Chapter 2** / Stalking and Stalked  
 _"You make me crazy, but I love it."_

: : :

Pagi telah berganti malam. Sakura yang dari sore sudah berdandan dengan rapih kini hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menguntit _kekasih hati_ nya. Memang bukan kekasih secara resmi, tapi entah mengapa Sakura merasa senang memanggil Sasuke dengan berbagai panggilan sayang. _Kau tidak perlu menyadari bahwa akulah yang selalu mengikutimu, pangeranku_. Pikirnya, senyum lebar kini menghiasi wajah Sakura. Dengan membuat Sasuke tersenyum karena pesan yang ia kirim saja sudah membuatnya senang dan bersemangat.

Belum selesai ia berkhayal, pikirannya sudah tercampur aduk oleh pesan yang tadi diterima saat di sekolah. Kira-kira siapa yang sedang menguntit dirinya? Sudah pasti seseorang di sekolahnya. Tapi, tidak mungkin Sasuke yang melakukan ini. Hmm… Apa mungkin ini ulah salah satu dari kelompok laki-laki mesum yang suka tertawa di pojokan kelas? Ah! Apa benar? Kalau benar, Sakura jadi merasa jijik sendiri memikirkannya.

Sakura segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Biasanya jam segini Sasuke sedang mengganti bajunya. Dengan segera, gadis berambut pink itu berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengeluarkan sebuah teropong kecil miliknya. _Aku tidak boleh terlambat_. Secepat mungkin, Sakura membuka jendelanya dan melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang melihat aksinya.

Entah sengaja atau memang Sasuke tidak perduli, tirai jendela kamarnya tidak pernah ditutup sehingga memberi akses Sakura untuk mengawasi kegiatan Sasuke. Dengan teropong andalannya, Sakura mulai mengawasi setiap pergerakan laki-laki tersebut. Ternyata Sasuke belum mengganti bajunya dan hanya mengambil sebuah baju kaos sebelum hilang dari pandangan. _Sial_. Sakura berdecak sambil melempar teropongnya ke kasur sebelum merebahkan dirinya tepat di sebelah teropong itu.

Matanya memandangi langit kamar, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. _Mungkin saja Sasuke mengganti bajunya di ruang tamu…kan?_ Sakura tiba-tiba bangun dan duduk di kasur saat pikiran itu melintasi benaknya.

Dengan terburu-buru, Sakura langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas menyusuri tangga untuk meninggalkan rumahnya yang kecil itu. Ia tidak mau terlambat menyaksikan dambaan hatinya menunjukkan _abs_ nya selagi masih ada kesempatan.

Keluarga Sakura sudah tinggal di luar kota, sedangkan Sakura masih di Konoha untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Jadi keluarganya menyewakan sebuah rumah kecil di dekat sekolah. Tapi sejujurnya, alasan lain Sakura masih ingin disini adalah karena Sasuke. Saat pertama kali melihat Sasuke di sekolah dan menyadari bahwa mereka tinggal berseberangan, kerinduan akan keluarganya hilang seketika. Sakura sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri sekarang dan mungkin akan memilih tinggal di kota ini sampai ia mulai bekerja.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Sasuke, Sakura mendekati jendela dekat pintu masuk dan melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang berdiri dekat sofa dan membuka baju atasannya dengan mudah. Batin Sakura sudah berteriak sedari tadi karena memandangi perut Sasuke yang cukup _six-pack_ dan kulitnya yang putih dengan sebuah tato dalam bentuk tulisan di bagian tulang rusuknya. _Sasuke adalah pria paling seksi yang pernah kutemui_. Ujar Sakura dalam hatinya yang sedang berbunga. Ia segera mengabadikan momen itu dengan handphone yang ia dapat dari kantong celananya.

Suara motor berhenti di depan rumah Sasuke mengagetkan Sakura secara tiba-tiba. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang turun dari motor itu. _Aduh, bisa ketahuan aku kalau Naruto melihat aku_. Sakura dengan cepat menyembunyikan dirinya di balik semak-semak milik rumah Sasuke dan berharap dirinya tidak ketahuan. _Untung saja handphone ku tidak jatuh_. Setelah melihat Naruto masuk ke rumah Sasuke, Sakura segera lari ke rumahnya dan mengunci pintu sambil menghela nafas. _Semoga saja tidak ketahuan_. Setelah menguasai dirinya, Sakura bergegas mengambil air dingin dari kulkas dan menelan beberapa tegukkan.

Keinginan untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya tentang apa yang ia lihat tadi masih membara di dalam benak Sakura. _Ayolah, Sakura, kirimkan Sasuke sebuah pesan.._. Setelah berpikir panjang, Sakura yang napasnya masih belum bisa di kendalikan akhirnya duduk di depan meja makan dan mengeluarkan handphone dari kantong celananya sambil tersenyum.

: : :

Sasuke terdiam sambil melihat keluar jendela. Tidak ada tanda dari Sakura keluar dari rumahnya atau membuka jendela. _Mungkin dia sedang mempersiapkan dirinya_. Ia tidak dapat menahan rasa bersemangatnya untuk bermain permainan stalker ini. Perlahan, Sasuke menjauh dan mulai naik ke lantai atas lewat tangga dan berharap saat ia sudah sampai di kamarnya, Sakura sedang mengawasinya. Saat sampai di kamar, Sasuke sangat senang karena dapat melihat jendela kamar Sakura akhirnya terbuka dan pura-pura mendekati jendela agar Sakura dapat menyadari bahwa ia ada disitu.

 _Ini sangat menyenangkan_. Sasuke segera mendekati lemari pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kaos putih karena tidak dapat menahan senyum di bibirnya. Sasuke takut Sakura sadar bahwa ia telah mengetahui semuanya, karena ini belum saatnya bagi Sakura untuk tau siapa yang ikut memainkan game yang ia buat. _Sedikit godaan akan membuat permainan ini semakin menyenangkan, bukan?_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung turun ke bawah dan diam di ruang tamu untuk menunggu kehadiran ratu dari hatinya. _Sebentar lagi…_ ujarnya dalam hati sambil memandangi TV yang menyala tanpa mencerna isi dari program yang disiarkan, karena isi pikirannya hanya difokuskan kepada Haruno Sakura.

Gadis itu…berbeda. Sasuke tidak dapat menjelaskan dengan detail, tapi yang pasti, gadis berambut merah muda itu telah menarik perhatiannya. Caranya mengagumi Sasuke dari jauh tapi dengan cara yang manis membuat Sasuke ingin mengenalnya. Ditambah lagi, Sakura sama seperti dirinya. Tidak mudah untuk membaca ekspresi wajahnya. Itu hanya membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran.

Sebuah senyuman kecil tertera di bibir Sasuke saat ia menyadari, di pojok matanya, ia melihat seseorang berambut terang yang tidak lain Sakura sedang memperhatikannya diluar jendela. Ia segera membuka baju atasannya secara perlahan agar semakin membuat perempuan favoritnya itu tergila-gila padanya. _Sepertinya ia sedang mengambil handphonenya…_ Sasuke sengaja pura-pura melamun sambil menonton TV dan tertawa seakan sedang asyik menonton, lalu segera memakai kaos putihnya beberapa detik kemudian. _Sakura, Sakura,_ ucapnya dalam hati. _Kau tidak keberatan kalau suatu hari aku membalas perbuatanmu ini 'kan?_ Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil membayangkan pembalasan yang akan ia lakukan karena Sakura diam-diam memperhatikan dirinya mengganti baju terlalu sering. Okay, bukan hanya sering tapi hampir setiap hari. Apalagi saat Sasuke baru saja selesai mandi.

"Tak apa, Sakura," bisiknya, "selama kau hanya memperhatikan diriku, bukan orang lain."

 _TING TONG!_

Bunyi bel rumah mengagetkan Sasuke yang sedang melamun. Entah siapa yang datang malam-malam begini. _Tidak mungkin gadisku berani datang_. Sasuke segera membuka pintu rumahnya karena penasaran dan sedikit kecewa saat melihat Naruto yang datang ke rumahnya. "Naruto? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, matanya mengawasi seseorang yang sedang berlari menuju rumah di seberang jalan. _Bodoh, dia pikir aku tidak tau?_ Sasuke hanya tersenyum di dalam hatinya.

"Hei, kau sedang melihat apa sebenarnya? Di luar sangat dingin, bawa aku masuk atau setidaknya jangan berdiri di pintu seperti itu _dong_!" Naruto mengoceh.

Sasuke akhirnya memberikan akses bagi laki-laki itu untuk masuk ke rumahnya sambil memutar bola matanya secara sarkastik karena ocehan Naruto. "Cepat masuk."

"Terimakasih ya, Sasuke! Oh iya, tadi aku melihat pergerakan di semak-semak depan rumahmu. Kau sepertinya sedang diawasi salah satu penggemarmu." Naruto merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang empuk sambil memandangi Sasuke. "Penggemarmu sudah gila ya sampai mengikutimu kerumah."

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil sambil berjalan ke dapur. "Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka mau berbuat apa. Bukan urusanku."

"Biarkan saja? Nanti kau di culik bagaimana? Perempuan itu menakutkan kalau mereka menjadi obsesif seperti tadi! Oh, sekalian buatkan aku minum ya, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto saat ia melihat pemilik rumah berjalan ke arah dapur.

Laki-laki berambut hitam pekat itu hanya menghela nafas sambil menunjukkan jempolnya. _Banyak bicara_. Ia segera mengeluarkan sebuah gelas beling dari rak terbuka di dapurnya lalu menghampiri kulkas untuk mengambil sirup jeruk. Tiba-tiba sesuatu bergetar di kantongnya sehingga memaksa Sasuke harus menempatkan botol sirup itu di meja terlebih dahulu dan mengeluarkan handphonenya. "Bukan yang ini." Pikirnya sambil menaruh handphonenya di meja, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong yang lain. Sebuah handphone lain.

Sasuke tersenyum saat tulisan _you've got a new message_ tertera di layar. _Pasti dari gadis kesayanganku_. Benar dugaannya, Sakura lah yang mengirimkannya pesan. Ia tersenyum lagi sambil membuka pesan tersebut.

 _WAAA! I really adore your body, my prince. You make me crazy, but I love it! 3_

 **From** : My Princess

 _Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kata-kata ini disebuah lagu_. Senyuman di bibir Sasuke sepertinya akan tahan lama setelah membaca pesan dari Sakura. _Manis, sangat manis_. Sasuke menyukai setiap pesan yang Sakura kirimkan, kadang penuh arti dan kadang spontan namun tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya tersenyum. Semua pesan masuk ia simpan untuk dibacanya tengah malam. _Dia sudah membuatku gila_. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sasuke mengambil handphonenya yang ada di meja dan mulai mengetik pesan yang tepat untuk dikirim ke Sakura.

 _[ Sayang, dimana kau? Apa yang barusan kau lakukan? ]_

 _Message sent!_ Sasuke tersenyum puas saat pesannya sudah terkirim. Walau ia tidak dapat melihat reaksi Sakura, ia yakin gadis itu pasti makin kaget dan takut. _Tenang saja, kalau kau takut, aku akan memeluk mu…_ Tiba-tiba, Sasuke dikagetkan oleh sebuah teriakan dari ruang tamu, membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Sasuke! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Mengapa lama sekali? Aku haus−"

"Iya, iya, sebentar! Aku sedang membuatkan minuman spesial untuk mu, dasar kau teman tidak tau diri." Sindir Sasuke secara blak-blakan sambil bergegas membuatkan sirup di gelas yang tadi ia dapatkan dari rak piring. Naruto hanya tertawa malu. Sasuke kembali menyindir. "Tidak ada yang lucu tau."

: : :

 **[** To Be Continued **]**

 **Next on** Darling, Don't Be Scared

" _Sayang, apa aku benar-benar gila atau hanya jatuh cinta?"_

: : :

 **Author's Notes** / Aaaaaa makasih banyak ya readers atas feedbacknya *ngelap keringet * Aku jadi makin seneng dan semangat nulis chapter selanjutnya niiih. XD Semoga kalian suka chapter ini ya soalnya aku pribadi have fun pas nulisnya. Gimana menurut kalian? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Lanjut atau nggak? Bagian mana yang kalian suka? Let me know in the reviews ya readers. Hehehe XD

* * *

xolovenanr = Haloooo, salam kenal, makasih ya reviewnyaa *mata lope juga*. Namanya ngingetin aku sama username Tiffany di IG nih hehehehe. Ini lanjutannya, semoga suka ya! XD

undhott = Haiii, salam kenal dari Michi. Makasih udah ngereview yaaa~ Seneng deh kalo undhott suka temanya.. semoga suka sama isinya juga :)

me = Ini sudah di apdet, moga sukaaa. XD

cherrydevilla93 = Hihihi makasih yahhh. Ini udah apdet, ditunggu feedbacknya ya untuk chapter iniii ^_^

lightflower22 = SasuSaku elom jadian kok. ^^ Hehehe sabar ya, manis-manisnya coming soon sepertinya. Aku jg mau buat oneshot fluff/romcom SasuSaku nih, ditunggu ya. XD

Rona Zulfa = Makasih yaaa Rona-senpai. Ini udah lanjut, ditunggu feedbacknya yaa. XD

BubbleChickenButt = Ahh, really? Bisa kebetulan gitu yaaa hehehe. Ditunggu komennya buat chapter ini… salam kenal juga ya! =)

* * *

Sekali lagi, makasih ya reviewnya. Kalo kalian review entah kenapa jadi pengen update buru-buru update lagi hahahaha. Juga makasih buat yang favorite sama follow… Happy Sunday readers!

See you in the next chapter,  
 _Michi._ XOXO


	3. Chapter 3: Stranger

**[** _Darling, Don't Be Scared_ **]  
** _By_ Michi D Rebels

 **Sakura H.** x **Sasuke U  
** Dark Romance / Rated T / Indonesian

 _OOC, AU, Gaje, Typo(s), dan masih banyak lagi [?]_

: : :

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

: : :

 **Chapter 3** / Stranger's Call  
 _"Sayang, apa aku benar-benar gila atau hanya jatuh cinta?"_

: : :

 _Sayang, dimana kau? Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?_

 **From:** Unknown Number

Setelah menerima pesan misterius, Sakura melihat keluar jendela untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Ia semakin penasaran siapa sebenarnya yang mengirimkan pesan-pesan misterius ini karena jujur ia merasa takut dan merinding. _Aneh ya?_ Sakura hanya tertawa pahit. _Aku mengintai seseorang tapi takut saat diintai_. Mungkin Sakura hanya sedikit berlebihan. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan mengganti baju. Akhirnya Sakura segera mengganti baju sebelum pergi kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa handphone di tangannya.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Sakura duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV tanpa suara. _Sangat sepi, aku harap Sasuke ada disini memelukku_. Ia mengangkat handphonenya dan membuka galeri untuk melihat foto-foto Sasuke saat sedang topless tadi. Sungguh, hati Sakura berdebar kencang saat memandangi foto-foto tersebut.

Sakura tiba-tiba menguap. Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk tidur. Lagipula semakin cepat ia terlelap, semakin cepat hari esok datang. Sakura tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan pangerannya lagi dan lagi seakan dirinya sudah terobsesi mati-matian. _Nanti kita akan tinggal bersama 'kan, Sasuke? I can't wait for that moment to come_. Sakura yang merasa kesepian memutuskan untuk menyalakan lagu dari iPodnya yang ada di dekat TV untuk menemani malamnya yang dingin dan sepi.

Ia sudah tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi dan langsung terlelap dengan nyenyak, sampai dirinya mendengar suara handphone berbunyi. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan mencoba menyesuaikan penglihatannya sebelum menoleh ke arah jam dinding. _Masih jam 12_. Entah siapa yang menelepon, yang pasti si penelepon itu sudah sangat mengganggu jam tidur Sakura. _Hebat, aku bisa-bisanya tidur di sofa_. Tangannya meraih handphone yang ada di meja di seberang sofa sembari duduk di sofa.

 **Caller ID** : Unknown Number

"Halo?"

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Ini siapa?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Dengar ya, kalau kau sedang mengerjai aku, ini tidak lucu."

Sakura sudah frustasi. Masih tidak ada suara yang datang dari penelepon tersebut. Entah ia sudah mati atau sedang tercekik, Sakura tidak peduli. Ia perlahan berjalan ke arah jendela sambil membuka tirai untuk melihat area sekitar rumahnya tapi yang ia lihat hanya seorang laki-laki dengan jaket hitam, topi hitam dan masker hitam sedang berdiri beberapa langkah di depan jendela rumah miliknya. _Siapa dia−_ Sakura tiba-tiba merinding memandangi orang misterius di depan rumahnya itu dan seketika, ekspresinya berubah menjadi takut. Orang tersebut sedang memegang handphone di telinganya. _Apa mungkin…_ mata Sakura langsung terbelalak.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Tolong tinggalkan aku jika kau tidak mau aku menelepon polisi. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu−"

" _Sleep… well… my love_."

Sakura makin ketakutan saat mendengar orang yang ada di telepon berbisik. _Keparat!_ Sakura langsung menutup telepon seraya menutup jendelanya, tangannya mulai sedikit bergetar dan lama kelamaan menjadi semakin bergetar saat melihat bayangan orang yang di depan rumah dari tirai jendelanya yang menerawang, orang itu masih berdiri di sana. _Psycho_. Sakura yang ketakutan langsung memastikan pintu rumahnya terkunci dan kembali duduk di sofa, mencari channel kartun di TV untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

Walau Sakura juga suka mengintai orang yang ia suka, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang berlebihan seperti ini. Sakura menganggap mengirimkan Sasuke pesan sambil menguntitnya pada jam-jam yang wajar sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi ini? Ini seperti berhadapan dengan seorang psycho yang terobsesi pada dirinya.

 _Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go  
_ _ **Am I crazy or falling in love**_ _?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

Sakura mendengar suara David Archuleta dari iPodnya. Lagu ini benar-benar melambangkan dirinya dan perasaannya untuk Sasuke. _Kalau saja kau ada disini_. Sakura mulai memeluk bantal kecil yang ada di sebelahnya sambil menonton TV yang tak bersuara untuk menemaninya. Tak lama, suara datang dari handphone Sakura dan perempuan berambut merah muda itu tidak punya pilihan selain membuka handphonenya. Ternyata, lagi-lagi _sebuah pesan_.

 _Sayang, apa aku benar-benar gila atau hanya jatuh cinta?_

 **From:** Unknown Number

Isi pesan tersebut hampir sama dengan arti dari lagu yang sedang dimainkan di iPod milik Sakura. Ia benar-benar akan menjadi gila karena pesan yang ia terima akhir-akhir ini. Ditambah lagi, panggilan yang ia terima barusan makin membuatnya merinding dalam ketakutan. Sakura akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk melihat ke jendela, bayangan orang tersebut sudah tidak ada lagi dan membuatnya bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya sekarang ia bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa merasakan seseorang sedang mengawasinya…atau mengganggunya.

: : :

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke mendapati Sakura sedang menulis sesuatu di bangku dekat halaman sekolah. Ia kini sedang duduk di bangku lain yang ada di sekitar halaman sambil terus memandangi gadis berambut merah jambu yang telah menarik perhatiannya. Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang berbincang tentang _games_ di sebelahnya. _Apa gadisku tidak tau aku ada disini?_ Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi dan terkesan dingin – sangat bertolak belakang dengan hatinya yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran dan semangat sembari memperhatikan gadis pujaannya.

"Hey, Sasuke," panggil Shikamaru.

Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke salah satu temannya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sebenarnya memiliki perasaan terhadap Sakura…'kan?" Shikamaru memberi sinyal ke arah Sakura yang sedang asyik dengan buku dan pennya. "Aku sadar kau daritadi hanya memperhatikan dia padahal ada banyak perempuan disekitar yang lewat sambil memandangmu."

Sasuke sedikit kaget, namun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya harus tetap tenang dan professional menghadapi pertanyaan seperti ini. "Hanya karena aku memandanginya bukan berarti aku memiki perasaan, Shikamaru," jawabnya dingin dan seadanya. Matanya kembali memandangi Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya. "Aku memandangi Sakura hanya karena dia berbeda. Dia tidak seperti gadis lain."

Sakura tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sekitar. Sasuke berharap matanya dapat bertemu dengan mata hijaunya yang cantik di kesempatan ini. Dan akhirnya benar, Sakura menatapnya. _That's my baby_. Sakura menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dan ia membalas tatapannya dengan cara yang sama agar permainan yang mereka mainkan semakin menarik. Hanya saja kali ini Sakura dengan cepat memutuskan _eye contact_ dan pergi dari hadapannya. _Hmm… aneh_. Sasuke tidak biasanya mendapati Sakura tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja seakan tidak tertarik seperti ini. _Apa ia tidak suka padaku lagi?_

Rahang Sasuke mengeras sambil memikirkan tentang maksud dari kelakuan Sakura barusan yang sangat aneh dan tidak biasa. _Walau kau tidak menyukaiku lagi, kau masih milikku dan akan selamanya menjadi milikku_. Sasuke hanya dapat mengakui betapa hebatnya gadis pujaan hatinya karena mampu membuat dirinya semakin tertarik padanya karena selama ini belum ada gadis yang seperti dirinya. Perasaan ini sungguh aneh, Sasuke merasa seperti dirinya sudah kecanduan. Entah sejak kapan dirinya berubah menjadi seperti stalker yang terobsesi seperti ini.

"Kau tertarik padanya bukan?" tebak Shikamaru.

 _Ck… orang pintar seperti dia akan susah di bodohi_.

"Aku akui kau memang pintar, tapi tolong bedakan penasaran dan tertarik…bisa kan?" jawab Sasuke dengan nada jengkel sambil pergi menjauhi teman-temannya yang masih duduk di bangku.

"Aneh." Naruto hanya dapat mengomentari temannya yang satu itu. Shikamaru juga hanya dapat menghela nafas.

Sementara itu, Sakura sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan jantung yang masih berdetak cepat karena ulah Sasuke tadi yang tertangkap sedang menatapnya. Dengan buku tulis dan pen yang masih ada ditangan, Sakura memilih untuk pergi agar membuat pujaan hatinya penasaran. _Untuk menarik perhatian pujaan hatimu, tatap dia lalu pergi seakan tertarik_. Sakura masih ingat betul apa kata seorang sumber di internet saat sedang mencari-cari tentang cara menarik perhatian pujaan hati.

"Hey, Sakura," panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Sakura agak kaget namun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat seseorang menghampirinya dengan membawa sekumpulan kertas. "Ini tugas biologi yang kau minta aku buatkan," katanya sambil memberikan kertas itu kepadanya dengan senyuman yang manis. "Semoga kau dapat nilai bagus…ya?"

"Oh, terimakasih ya, Neji." Sakura tersenyum senang sambil meraih kertas itu. Ia ingat sekali bahwa minggu lalu ia sempat meminta Neji untuk membuatkannya tugas biologi karena kewalahan. Tapi saat sedang meraih kertas tersebut, sang laki-laki di depannya menarik kembali kertas itu. "A-ada apa?"

"Tunggu dulu. Di zaman ini sudah tidak ada yang gratis tau."

"Kau mau aku bayar berapa?"

"Bayar saja dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir. Satu kecupan lalu kau boleh mendapatkan tugasmu dan pergi sebebasnya."

Sakura yang awalnya menganggap Neji ingin bayaran dari hasil kerja kerasnya dengan uang langsung menarik nafasnya. _Kecupan di bibir?_ Tidak bisa. Sakura akan selalu menyimpan ciuman pertamanya hanya untuk Sasuke seorang. "Kau gila ya?"

"Jika tidak mau, aku akan melaporkan ke guru biologi tentang tugasmu."

Walau Sakura peduli dengan nilainya, ia lebih peduli dengan ciuman pertamanya yang telah dia simpan cukup lama hanya untuk pujaan hatinya. Sakura akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan tidak lagi peduli akan tugasnya. Namun, sebuah tangan menarik tangan Sakura dengan cepat sehingga perempuan itu dengan refleks membalikkan tubuhnya.

Kini jarak antara bibir Sakura dengan bibir milik Neji hanya tinggal sejengkal. Rasa takut mengonsumsi seluruh tubuh Sakura yang langsung memejamkan matanya seakan pasrah karena laki-laki di depan matanya sudah mengunci tubuhnya dalam pelukan yang erat. _Apapun yang terjadi, aku masih akan tetap setia pada Sasuke_. Sakura bisa merasakan wajah Neji yang mendekat, namun tidak ada ciuman di bibir yang datang.

Yang ada hanya sebuah kecupan lembut di pipinya.

 _Dasar pembohong_. Sakura langsung membuka matanya dan mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Neji. Setelah mencium pipi Sakura, Neji hanya tersenyum miring sambil memberikan tugas biologi itu ke tangan Sakura dan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. _Pipiku yang malang_. Sakura segera pergi ke toilet perempuan untuk membersihkan pipinya.

Sesampainya di toilet, Sakura agak ragu untuk masuk karena keadaan toilet kosong tanpa orang sama sekali. Tapi apa boleh buat…ia harus membersihkan pipinya yang tadi dicium oleh Neji. Sasuke lah yang seharusnya memberikannya sebuah ciuman dan bukan orang lain. Sakura menghampiri tempat cuci tangan dan memandangi dirinya di kaca, lalu menyentuh pipinya sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari kantongnya dan membasahi sapu tangan itu untuk mengelap pipinya.

Usai membersihkan pipinya, Sakura mengeringkan sapu tangan yang barusan ia pakai lalu berjalan keluar toilet. Tapi entah mengapa pintu toilet sama sekali tidak dapat dibuka walau sudah di tarik sekuat tenaga. Tiba-tiba, sebuah kertas masuk lewat lubang kecil di bawah pintu dan menyentuh kakinya. Sakura meraih kertas itu dan melihat ada tulisan.

 _Sayang, kau menghancurkan hatiku karena sudah membiarkan pria lain menyentuhmu. Aku kan sudah pernah bilang, aku akan terus mengawasimu. Kau ingin aku menghukum mu ya?_

Sakura sedikit khawatir membaca kalimat terakhir dan merobek kertas itu di atas tempat sampah terdekat dan membuangnya. Kini ia hanya bisa memukul pintu berkali-kali berharap semoga orang yang lewat dapat mendengarnya. Keberuntungan memang sedang berada di pihaknya, pintunya akhirnya terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut biru gelap dengan poni yang rapi membuka pintu sambil memegang sebuah sapu di tangannya.

"Sakura-senpai, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ah, Hinata. Terimakasih ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura menjawab sambil masih memandangi sapu ditangan adik kelasnya itu.

"Gagang pintunya terhalang sapu ini tadi. Entah siapa yang melakukannya." Hinata menempatkan sapu yang ada di tangannya di dekat tembok sebelah pintu toilet. "Aku baru saja ingin ke toilet."

"Pasti orang jahil." Sakura hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya heran, ada dendam apa orang itu terhadap dirinya. _Kertas_. Sakura tiba-tiba teringat akan kertas yang ia terima barusan di dalam toilet dan mulai penasaran siapa yang sebenarnya sedang mengikuti dirinya. "Ohya, aku ke kelas dulu ya, Hinata. Terimakasih atas bantuannya tadi, aku sangat bersyukur kau datang."

Hinata mengangguk pelan dengan senyumnya yang menghangatkan. Melihat Hinata mengingatkan Sakura pada kakaknya…Neji. _Aku benar-benar akan menjadi gila jika begini_ terus. Sakura segera berjalan kembali ke kelasnya hanya untuk melihat pangeran kesayangannya sedang duduk di bangku miliknya. Tidak ada orang lain, hanya pangerannya. Sakura perlahan melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduknya sendiri. Nafasnya semakin berat saat menyadari Sasuke sedang melihatnya berjalan; Sakura dapat merasakan sepasang mata sedang mengawasinya.

 _Mengapa aku sangat gugup hanya karena tidak ada orang lain di kelas ini selain aku dan dia?_ Sakura memutuskan untuk mencari kesibukan dengan menulis dan menggambar, namun ia baru sadar bahwa ia meninggalkan bukunya di toilet. _Kau bodoh sekali, Sakura. Bodoooh_! Sakura sekarang hanya bisa mengatai dirinya sendiri karena ceroboh.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura mendengar bunyi handphonenya. Sakura mengeluarkan handphonenya dari kantong dan nafasnya hampir berhenti. Lagi-lagi sebuah pesan dari _Unknown Number_. Sakura membuka pesannya dan mulai membaca isinya.

 _Apa bukumu itu lebih penting daripada aku?_

 **From:** Unknown Number

 _Apa stalker ku ada disini sekarang_? Sakura langsung melihat sekitar kelas, namun tak ada hasil karena hanya ada pangeran pujaannya yang sedang menatap meja miliknya sendiri. _Tidak mungkin kalau Sasuke yang mengirimkan pesan-pesan ini_. Sasuke tiba-tiba menatapnya dingin dan membuatnya langsung refleks mengalihkan pandangannya. _Aku tidak bodoh… aku pasti akan tau kalau memang pangeranku yang mengikuti aku_. Sakura terus menggigiti kuku tangannya sambil berpikir. Pesan lain kembali masuk ke kotak masuknya.

 _Tentu saja, aku yang paling penting kan? Kau tidak membutuhkan buku-buku atau pria lain untuk menemanimu, kan, sayang?_

 **From:** Unknown Number

 _Haruskah aku membuktikannya dengan menelepon nomor ini?_ Sakura mungkin tidak akan menyukai apa yang akan ia ketahui setelah ini. Mungkin saja pangerannya yang menguntitnya selama ini. Hanya satu cara untuk membuktikannya.

Menelepon si _Unknown Number_.

: : :

 **[** To Be Continued **]**

 **Next on** Darling, Don't Be Scared

" _Aku sudah punya pacar."_

: : :

 **Author's Notes** / Makasih buat follow, favorite dan reviewnya semua. Aku harap kalian tetep support aku ya. Gimana menurut kalian tentang chapter ini? Should I continue or not? Kira-kira si Sasuke bakal ketahuan apa nggak yaa? Aku tunggu komen dari kalian. XD Semoga kalian akan terus support author yaaak. It'll mean so much to me!

* * *

Berryl Uchiha = Haiiii salam kenal ya =) selamat membaca ya Berryl, semoga suka sama isinya. Ini udah di update kilat sekilat-kilatnya, ditunggu feedbacknya ya! Terimakasih sudah mereview! ^_^

Lightflower22 = Whahaha sabar ya lightflower22-san. Ntar dibikin jadian deh tapi slowburn dulu biar gregettt. Author juga ga kuat niii, si Sasukenya keren banget. I hope you like this chapter. XD

Sri334 = Salam kenal juga Sri334-san. Selamat membaca yaa, ini udah update kok. Semakin banyak yang support semakin seneng authornya buat lanjutin secepatnya. XD Hahaha iya nih. Sakura mewakili sebagian fangirls yah, diam-diam suka liat abs. Whahahaa. Konfliknya gak berat sih kalo menurut aku… sekedar dark theme sama psychological gitu2. Hehehe =)

Cherrydevilla93 = Haloooo hahahaha greget yah kalo kaya gini. Sakuranya belom tau kalo dia di stalk sama pangerannya sendiri. XD Dag dig dug nih author juga sambil nulisnya. Soalnya sambil ngebayangin juga whahahaha. Ini udah aku panjangin nih chapternya… semoga makin suka yaaa! Aku juga makin cinta deh kalo ficnya makin disuka sama cherrydevilla93-san. *_*

Xolovnanr = Wiiii~ Tiffany emang cantik dan suaranya bagus sih. Aku juga suka ^_^ Ini sudah di update yaaaa. Semoga suka sama chapter ini dan semoga juga ga mengecewakan. Makasih udah review!

Shuu-kun = Salam kenal juga, Shuu-kun! XD Wah semoga makin suka ya sama chapter ini… Si Sasuke makin tergila-gila aja sama si Sakura nih whahaha. Seneng deh kalo Shuu-kun suka sama genre fic kaya gini. Ditunggu feedbacknya ya~ Makasih udah review. ^^

PIYORIN = どうもありがとうPiyorin-san! XD Semoga suka sama chapter ini ya. Makasih supportnya dan makasih udah review. Ditunggu feedback selanjutnya. Salam kenal ya dari Michi! =)

* * *

See you in the next chapter,  
 _Michi._ XOXO


	4. Chapter 4: Interactions With Sasuke

**[** _Darling, Don't Be Scared_ **]  
** _By_ Michi D Rebels

 **H. Sakura** x **U Sasuke  
** Dark Romance / Rated T / Indonesian

 _OOC, AU, Gaje, Typo(s), dan masih banyak lagi [?]_

: : :

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

: : :

 **Chapter 4** / Interactions with Sasuke  
 _"Aku sudah punya pacar."_

: : :

Sasuke kaget saat merasakan getaran dari dalam kantongnya. Matanya mendapati Sakura sedang menelepon sambil melihat sekitar termasuk dirinya. _Jangan-jangan_ … Sasuke langsung meraih handphone miliknya dari kantong dan melihat tulisan _My Princess_ tertera dengan jelas di layar. _Sakura memang pintar_. Sasuke pun tidak mau kalah; ia tau pujaan hatinya sedang memandanginya dengan penasaran. Ia langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya dan pura-pura mengangkat panggilan agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

"Halo? Oh, Ibu, ada apa?" Sasuke sangat bersyukur handphonenya tidak diberi ringtone – hanya bergetar – sehingga Sakura tidak akan menyadari jika ini benar atau tidak.

Dari pinggir mata, Sasuke sadar bahwa pujaan hatinya sudah menurunkan handphonenya dari telinga dan menempatkan handphone itu di meja. _Ini bukan saatnya, Sakura. Ini masih belum saatnya_. Ia masih terdiam memandangi perempuan berambur merah muda itu dari belakang sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa ia harus segera menyelesaikan sandiwara "di telepon oleh ibunya" ini.

"Aku sudah titipkan pada bibi. Ibu ke sana saja ya. Aku masih di sekolah… Iya, aku juga sayang padamu."

Setelah itu, Sasuke kembali duduk ditempat. Matanya tidak meninggalkan sosok Sakura sama sekali daritadi. Gadis itu tampak tidak tenang dan masih penasaran. Sasuke langsung mengetik sebuah pesan di handphone miliknya. Sakura sepertinya ketakutan, mungkin

 _[ Kau kenapa? Kau ingin aku datang kepadamu sekarang untuk membuatmu sedikit lebih nyaman? ]_

Terdengar sebuah suara datang dari arah Sakura. Sasuke tau handphone milik Sakura lah yang berbunyi yang tandanya pesannya sudah masuk. _Aku penasaran apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang… hmm_. Tak lama, Sasuke merasakan handphone nya bergetar. Ia tanpa menunggu lama langsung membuka pesan yang baru saja ia terima.

 _Kalau memang itu mau mu, kenapa kau tidak datang saja sekarang? Aku ingin tau siapa kau sebenarnya._

 _Keberanian yang tinggi hm?_ Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum diam-diam. Ia merasa senang akhirnya mendapat balasan – tapi saat ia akan mendatangi Sakura – beberapa orang masuk ke dalam kelas dan menghancurkan rencananya.

Sasuke langsung berpura-pura maju ke depan kelas untuk menghapus papan tulis yang kebetulan belum di bersihkan. Bel tak lama berbunyi menandakan kelas akan segera dimulai. _Mungkin memang tidak seharusnya Sakura mengetahui siapa stalkernya sekarang_. Usai menghapus papan, Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan tangan yang di masukkan ke kantong. Pintu kembali terbuka dengan sejumlah murid berhamburan masuk ke kelas dan seorang guru psikologi di belakang mereka yang langsung menyodorkan sejumlah kertas. "Shikamaru, tolong bagikan kertas-kertas ini."

"Baik." Jawab Shikamaru sambil meraih kertas itu dan berjalan ke meja teman-temannya. Ia menyadari Sasuke saat ini masih memandangi Sakura dan sebuah ide masuk ke kepalanya: menghampiri Sakura dan mengajaknya bicara. Tempat duduk mereka tidak begitu jauh, jadi pasti temannya itu dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Emmm.. Hei, Sakura. Apa kau punya pacar? Atau kau sedang menyukai seseorang saat ini?"

Shikamaru, walau tidak melihat Sasuke dengan jelas, dapat menyadari bahwa pria itu sedang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang tajam. "Huh?" Sakura agak kaget dan langsung melihat ke belakang; lebih tepatnya ke arah Sasuke. Shikamaru juga ikut melihat temannya lagi. Sasuke ternyata mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cara yang agak kasar; seakan tidak tertarik mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

 _Kenapa hatiku jadi sakit begini melihat dia seperti itu?_ Sakura berpikir dalam hatinya. _Mungkin aku harus membalasnya_. Dengan berani, gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung menjawab tanpa ragu-ragu. "Aku sudah punya pacar," jawab Sakura sambil sedikit menaikkan volumenya. "Memang kenapa Shikamaru?"

"Sayang sekali, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan malam ini." Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya dan memasang wajah malu sambil menghela nafasnya, lalu ekspresinya berubah menjadi ceria lagi sembari tertawa kecil. "Yasudah, mungkin lain kali saja saat kau sudah tidak memiliki pacar."

Sakura hanya tertawa untuk membalas perkataan Shikamaru barusan.

"Bantu aku membagikan ini…ya?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil memberikannya beberapa kertas dan langsung pergi ke meja-meja bagian lain. Untung meja Sasuke tidak disentuhnya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya senang; ia sangat senang bahwa ia akan berjalan mendekati pangeran pujaannya sambil membagikan kertas. Sesampainya di depan meja Sasuke, Sakura menempatkan kertas itu di atas mejanya dan _tidak sengaja_ menyentuh tangan pria berambut hitam itu. _Hangat sekali, apa dia sedang tidak enak badan? Atau… marah?_ Kalau memang marah, berarti daritadi Sasuke mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Shikamaru.

Akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk pergi sekarang untuk membagikan kertas kepada teman yang lain sekaligus meninggalkan kesan misterius setelah menyentuh tangannya.

"Sakura," panggilnya.

 _Apa ini mimpi?_ Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya bertemu dengan mata hitam kelam milik Sasuke. Jantungnya akan benar-benar copot sekarang; setelah dipanggil, ia juga dapat bertatapan dengan pujaan hatinya dengan jarak yang bisa di bilang tidak terlalu jauh. "Hm?" jawabnya dengan nada monoton.

"Apa…kau percaya tentang cinta pandangan pertama? Apa kau percaya bahwa cinta harus di cari terlebih dahulu?" Pertanyaan Sasuke agak terdengar klise di telinga Sakura karena sering menonton film dan membaca buku roman yang penuh dengan kutipan klise dimana-mana.

 _Mengapa kau bertanya tentang hal ini? Apa kau suka padaku?_

Sakura mencoba untuk menutupi rasa senangnya dan hanya menjawab dengan seadanya, dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. "Tidak, aku hanya percaya jodoh itu di tangan tuhan."

"Oh." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada yang terdengar pahit. Sama seperti gadis di hadapannya, ekspresinya dingin dan tidak menunjukkan perasaan apapun. Sakura akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya seperti tidak bersalah. _Walau aku tau kau hanya ingin mengujiku, aku merasa sakit_. Mungkin nanti ia akan membalas rasa sakitnya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya sambil membagikan kertas terakhir pada temannya sebelum kembali ke tempat duduk miliknya sendiri. Handphone yang ada di kantongnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Tangannya masuk ke kantong untuk meraih handphone tersebut dan membuka notifikasi yang ada di layar kacanya. _Sebuah pesan…lagi_. Yang tadinya Sakura merasa lega sudah tidak mendapat pesan, sekarang kembali tidak tenang saat membaca isi pesan tersebut.

 _Mengapa kau berbohong kepada Shikamaru soal pacar? Bukankah kau mencintai ku? Sayang, jangan percaya siapa-siapa selain diriku. Dunia ini jahat, begitu juga orang di dalamnya._

 **From:** Unknown Number

Sakura langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Stalkernya adalah seseorang yang ada di dalam kelas ini. _Sepertinya…stalkerku benar-benar bagian dari murid-murid mesum yang kerjanya berbincang tentang hal aneh di pojok kelas_. Kini, Sakura makin gugup dan ketakutan. Ia tidak berani melihat sekitar karena takut bertatapan dengan orang yang sedang mengintainya sekarang.

 _Jangan takut, sayang. Tak lama lagi kita akan bersama. Selamanya._

 **From:** Unknown Number

 _Haruskah aku merasa semakin takut?_ Sakura hanya dapat berpikir sendiri dalam ketakutan dan kegelisahannya. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, ia memutuskan untuk fokus ke tugas yang sudah di beri guru psikologinya dan mulai menulis di kertas kosong yang ada di atas mejanya.

: : :

Sakura saat ini sedang makan di meja kantin…sendirian. Matanya hanya memandangi pemandangan sekitarnya. Sakura sudah terbiasa sendirian sejak pertama ia masuk sekolah. Bergaul dengan teman sekolahnya bukan hal favoritnya; walau memang kadang teman datang sendiri ke hadapannya sehingga membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain berteman dengan mereka. Setelah di pikir-pikir, berteman tidak begitu sakit.

"Hey, Sakura," panggil seseorang dari arah samping.

Sakura dengan refleks langsung melihat ke sampingnya dan mengangkat alisnya sedikit, terlambat menutupi rasa kaget yang sedikit mengonsumsi tubuhnya tadi. Kini hanya ada rasa gelisah karena…. "N-neji."

"Adik ku bilang kau terjebak di toilet tadi. Apa benar?" tanya Neji penasaran sambil memegang lengan lalu tangan milik Sakura. "Apa kau terluka? Ada apa sebenarnya? Tolong beritahu aku–"

 _Apa-apaan ini_. Sakura langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman pria yang tadi mencium pipinya. "Kau sebabnya aku terjebak di toilet itu tau!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku daritadi di kelas–"

"Sudahlah diam saja." Sakura memotong perkataannya sambil menghabiskan makanan yang ada di meja. Matanya kini kembali melihat sekitar dan tiba-tiba terbelalak saat melihat pangerannya sedang makan dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang pucat di sebelahnya. Yang membuatnya makin marah adalah gadis itu mulai menyentuh bahu Sasuke seakan sedang memijitnya. _Ino… kau akan mati di tanganku_.

"Sakura, wajahmu kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Neji langsung menempatkan kedua tangannya di bahu milik Sakura dan mencoba menganalisa ekspresi wajahnya, memastikan bahwa gadis disebelahnya itu tidak sedang merasa sakit saat ini.

Sakura hanya terdiam tidak menjawab. Mukanya memerah saat melihat Ino memberikan sebuah kertas kepada Sasuke yang mengangguk dan tersenyum senang; ditambah dengan Ino yang mengacak rambut Sasuke sebelum pergi. _A-apa mereka sudah pacaran? Tidak mungkin! Aku pasti akan tau jika memang iya. Dan Ino pasti akan sudah mati ditanganku sejak lama_. Sakura masih tidak percaya Sasuke sebegitu senangnya disebelah perempuan itu.

"Sepertinya kau memang sakit–" Neji langsung kewalahan sambil berdiri dari tempat duduk. Ia makin kewalahan saat melihat air mata keluar dari mata hijau Sakura dan menggaruk kepalanya bingung; apa yang harus ia lakukan karena Sakura sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya daritadi. Neji tanpa menunggu lama langsung mengangkat Sakura dengan _bridal style_ dan membawanya ke ruang klinik sekolah.

Sakura berteriak kaget saat merasakan tubuhnya digendong. Suaranya serak dan terdengar sedikit aneh karena efek menangis. "Neji, lepaskan aku! Aku tidak apa-apa–"

"Sudah, kau sepertinya demam." Jawab Neji sambil membuka ruang klinik dengan hati-hati dan menempatkan gadis itu di atas kasur.

Saat tau Neji tidak akan kemana-mana, Sakura memilih diam namun tidak ingin tertidur karena gelisah jika sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Ia meraih handphone dari kantongnya dan mulai membuka kotak pesan; dan mengetik sesuatu untuk dikirim ke pangeran yang telah menghancurkan hatinya.

 _[ Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Ino menghilang… pangeranku? Apa kau akan merasa sakit seperti rasa sakit yang aku rasakan saat ini? ]_

"Sakura…" panggil pria yang sedang duduk di sofa dekat pintu masuk. "Kau lebih baik tidur agar sakitnya hilang. Muka mu masih memerah."

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan berbalik menghadap ke arah lain dimana pria aneh itu tidak dapat melihatnya. _Aku harus tetap terjaga_. Semoga saja, Neji tertidur sambil menunggunya di klinik yang nyaman dan ber-AC ini.

Kira-kira setengah jam kemudian, Sakura pelan-pelan menoleh ke sofa dimana Neji sedang duduk dan mendapatinya tertidur. _Bagus_. Perlahan, ia turun dari kasur dan berjalan ke arah pintu sambil berharap tidak ketahuan oleh 'penjaga'nya itu. Diluar klinik, koridor sangat sepi. Ada suara datang dari kelas-kelas lain, tapi koridor benar-benar sepi. Entah kemana cleaning service yang sering berjalan di koridor.

Begitu juga keadaan kelas saat Sakura berjalan ke kelasnya dan menyadari bahwa hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga. _Pasti mereka sedang dilapangan_. Sakura jadi teringat akan pujaan hatinya dan kertas yang tadi di terima dari perempuan dari kelas 3-2 saat istirahat tadi. _Mungkin kertasnya ada di tas Sasuke sekarang…_ Sakura langsung bergegas masuk ke kelasnya dan memastikan tidak ada orang lain sebelum menggeledah tas milik Sasuke untuk mencari kertas tersebut.

Tangannya dengan lincah meraba-raba setiap bagian tas milik pujaan hatinya berharap menemukan kertas yang di berikan Ino agar dapat membaca isinya. Saat tangannya merasakan sebuah gumpalan yang ada di kantong untuk botol minum di tasnya, Sakura langsung mencoba mengambil apa yang ada di dalamnya. Sebuah gumpalan kertas.

Sakura cepat-cepat membuka gumpalan kertas itu untuk membaca isinya. Hal pertama yang menarik perhatiannya adalah nama pengirim. Ino. _Ino Yamanaka_. _Gadis itu tak akan hidup lama_. Sakura mencoba mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dan menarik nafasnya beberapa detik sebelum membaca isi pesan.

 _Sasuke, karena kau pemilik kaset filmnya, aku yang akan datang kerumahmu sabtu ini! Jam 8 kan? ;D_

Tangan Sakura kini berubah menjadi sebuah kepalan yang siap menyakiti seseorang. _Ini tidak boleh terjadi!_ Katanya dalam hati sambil mencoba mengedalikan nafasnya. _Sasuke tidak boleh berduaan dengan gadis seperti dia… Sasuke hanya milik ku…_ Perasaan yang Sakura sedang rasakan sangat campur aduk: gelisah, marah, kecewa dan takut. Ia kali ini takut tentang _kekasih_ nya yang seakan-akan di rebut secara tiba-tiba oleh Ino.

 _Ino akan merasakan akibatnya_.

Tiba-tiba handphone Sakura berbunyi dan membuyarkan pikirannya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membaca pesan tak berguna, tapi Sakura memutuskan untuk membuka pesan tersebut yang tak lain datang dari stalkernya.

 _Mengapa ada ekspresi murung di wajah cantikmu, sayang? Apa Neji melukai mu? :(_

Sakura melihat sekitar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Penguntitnya lama kelamaan semakin menakutkan karena bisa menemukannya, tapi tidak dapat di temukan sama sekali. Setidaknya itu apa yang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini.

Handphone yang berbunyi kembali membuyarkan pikirannya. Satu pesan baru masuk ke kotak masuknya. Sembari melihat ke segala hal di sekitarnya, Sakura membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya dalam hati.

 _Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan aku, sayang. Tapi tenang saja… aku akan terus mengawasimu, dimanapun kau berada, aku akan selalu ada disana bersamamu. Selalu._

: : :

 **[** To Be Continued **]**

 **Next on** Darling, Don't Be Scared

" _Sayang, apa hubunganmu dengan laki-laki itu?"_

: : :

 **Author's Notes** / Wah wah, 24 reviews… makasih ya! Author makin seneng tiap dapet review dari readers. Makasih juga yang udah follow dan favorite! Author sangat menghargai kalian yang memberi feedback baik lewat review atau sekedar mem-follow atau favorite aja. Semoga chapter ini kalian suka ya… ini author dedikasiin buat semua yang udah baca. Maap kalo agak ngeselin ato gimana gara-gara kehadiran Ino [?]. Author out, good night! XD

* * *

Dinda Oba = Happy reading, Dinda-san! Salam kenal ya. Ini udah di lanjut kok. Semoga suka ya sama chapter ini dan makasih lho udah ngereview. Author seneng banget! =D

Shuu-kun = Hi again, Shuu-kun! Boleh banget kok panggil nama juga. Author gak keberatan =) Hmm aku jg suka K-Pop kok! Tapi sebenernya XOXO in this case itu artinya Kiss and Hugs… bukan mewakili nama lagu salah whahaha. XD Makasih ya udah ngereview!

Cherrydevilla93 = Wah okeee siap deh! =) Tapi masih ada yang lebih menantang coming soon nih hehehe. Jadi prepare yourself ya! Kali ini kebalikan dari chapter kemarin nih. Semoga suka ya, cherrydevilla93-san! Makasih udah review :D

Lightflower22 = Whahaha bener. Sasu kelamaan sih, semoga aja gak lama lagi jadian yah. XD Thank you for your review! Semoga suka sama chapter ini. =)

Xolovnanr = Hello again, xolovnanr-san. Boleh kok panggil Michi-chan juga hihi. =) Reviewnya juga bikin senyum2 nih… jadi makin semangat update. Makasih ya reviewnya! ^^

Charlotte Puff = Hello, Charlotte-san! Salam kenal yaaa *bow* makasih banyak atas reviewnyaaa, seneng ada yang makin penasaran sama cerita ini. I hope you like this chapter ya! =)

PIYORIN = Once again, makasih banyak sudah ngereview! =) Makin di review, makin cepet author pengen update. Hihi =') I hope you'll give your thoughts about this chapter, ya, Piyorin-san! Hope you enjoy this update!

Saku chan = Ini sudah di lanjut kok beb. Hehehe, semoga suka yaaa! Thank you for reviewing dan salam kenal dari author *bow* ditunggu feedback selanjutnya! =)

* * *

See you in the next chapter,  
 _Michi._ XOXO


	5. Chapter 5: It's Time

**[** _Darling, Don't Be Scared_ **]  
** _By_ Michi D Rebels

 **H. Sakura** x **U Sasuke  
** Dark Romance / Rated T / Indonesian

 _OOC, AU, Gaje, Typo(s), dan masih banyak lagi [?]_

: : :

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

: : :

 **Chapter 5** / It's Time  
 _"Sayang, apa hubunganmu dengan laki-laki itu?"_

: : :

 _Aku melihat semuanya_. Sasuke hanya tersenyum senang saat memperhatikan gadis pujaan hatinya sedang membuka kertas yang ada di dalam tasnya. Semua rencananya berjalan dengan lancar karena Sakura sepertinya marah besar dan terbakar cemburu; pasti gadisnya akan datang hari sabtu untuk memastikan bahwa hal ini takkan terjadi. _Aku tau kau sangat mencintai ku_. Sasuke tidak dapat menutupi rasa puasnya dan mulai mengirimkan pesan anonymous andalannya untuk melihat reaksi Sakura.

Sakura yang langsung melihat ke sekitarnya mengagetkan Sasuke. Untung saja, dirinya bisa releks menyembunyikan diri. Lagi, Sasuke mengirimkan sebuah pesan sebelum lari dari koridor kelas dan kembali ke lapangan untuk berolahraga. Di lapangan, Sasuke memberi Ino sebuah _tos_ karena sudah membantunya menjalankan rencananya ini. Ino yang awalnya hanya lewat untuk memastikan rencana itu sudah berjalan, langsung kembali ke kelasnya lega. Shikamaru dan Naruto langsung penasaran.

"Jadi kau selama ini tertarik pada Ino?" Naruto dengan percaya diri langsung bertanya.

"Begitulah."

Shikamaru merasa ada hal yang janggal. Sasuke tidak seperti sedang jatuh cinta saat menjawab pertanyaan itu; entah karena memang sudah terbiasa menjawab seadanya dan dingin, atau memang ada sesuatu yang janggal. "Kau sedang merencanakan apa saat ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sambil masih bersandiwara.

Shikamaru membalas dengan mengangkat barunya. "Entahlah, kau terlihat aneh saat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Jadi apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

Sungguh membuat depresi. Orang pintar terlalu susah di permainkan. Dengan begini, mau tak mau Sasuke harus membeberkan rencananya kepada dua teman baiknya itu dan mengakui tentang rasa penasarannya kepada Sakura yang kian lama berubah menjadi rasa tertarik. Meski… Sasuke masih saja bilang bahwa rasa tertarik itu baru beberapa persen. Juga, Sasuke tidak membeberkan rencananya secara menyeluruh karena sebagian merupakan rahasia terbesarnya.

Namun di benak Shikamaru, ia puas karena sudah membuat pria dingin itu mengaku. Rencana menanyakan Sakura tentang pacarnya tadi siang sepertinya sudah membuat Sasuke tertarik dan makin penasaran. "Semoga saja rencanamu itu berjalan dengan lancar, ya," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Nanti jangan lupa traktir kami kalau sudah jadian."

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan tersenyum kembali dan kembali mengikuti kegiatan olahraga dengan teman sekelas yang lain. _Yeah… aku akan pastikan rencana itu berjalan dengan lancar_. Dengan percaya diri, Sasuke berkata kepada dirinya sendiri. _Sakura akan menjadi milikku_.

: : :

Pusing dan merasa bingung, Sakura memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan karena jika kembali ke klinik pasti masih ada orang gila yang telah mencium pipinya tadi pagi. Ia menempatkan dirinya di tempat duduk depan sebuah meja untuk belajar dan merebahkan kepalanya di meja tersebut. _Apa harus aku menyakiti Ino?_ Sakura mulai mendapat pemikiran lain seakan-akan saat ini ada setan di sebelah kiri dan malaikat di sebelah kanannya. _Aku tidak segila itu_. Meski mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya sebisa mungkin, rasa cemburunya masih tertanam dan berakar di hatinya seakan tidak ingin hilang.

Banyak hal masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Kepalanya sakit, hatinya sakit, tubuhnya juga lemas. _Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Ino tapi…_ Setan di sebelah kirinya terus memprovokasi dirinya yang membuatnya memikirkan banyak kata 'tapi'. _Aku bukan psycho!_ Malaikat di sebelah kanannya untungnya terus membantu Sakura untuk tetap berpikir jernih. _Aku tidak akan menyakiti Ino, aku hanya akan datang untuk memastikan tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Kalaupun memang harus menghancurkan rencana ini… aku tidak boleh menyakiti orang lain_. Kali ini malaikat di sisi kanan Sakura tampaknya menang.

Ingin teriak rasanya mengingat senyum di bibir pangerannya saat di dekati Ino. Sakura masih belum rela kalau pujaan hatinya di miliki orang lain. Mungkin tidur sejenak akan menjernihkan seluruh isi kepala dan hatinya yang negatif. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura mulai tertidur di atas meja dan tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

Namun bel yang berbunyi mengangetkan Sakura dan membangunkannya dari tidurnya yang cukup nyenyak. Yang lebih mengagetkannya adalah saat melihat sosok Neji sedang tidur di meja tepat di sebelahnya. _Sejak kapan ia ada disini?_ Sakura langsung menoleh ke jam dinding dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 yang tandanya sekolah sudah selesai. Tak lama, Neji juga terbangun dari tidurnya dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Tidur nyenyak, _princess_?" Nama panggilan itu sungguh tidak cocok keluar dari bibir Neji. Coba saja yang saat ini sedang duduk disebelahnya itu Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menjawab sama sekali dan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya sebelum keluar dari perpustakaan itu. Neji membelalakan matanya karena di tinggal begitu saja; kakinya dengan otomatis mengejar gadis berambut merah muda itu keluar perpustakaan. Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan sedang tidak ada di pihaknya, saat seorang gadis yang lebih muda memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan adiknya.

Karena Hinata, Sakura bisa bernafas lega karena tidak lagi di ikuti oleh Neji. Ia langsung bergegas ke kelas berharap pangerannya masih disana. _Tidak ada orang sama sekali_. Sakura hanya dapat menghela nafasnya kecewa dan meraih tasnya dengan terburu-buru sebelum keluar dari kelas. Murid murid lain berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk turun ke bawah dan keluar gerbang sekolah, begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Tidak ada tanda dari Sasuke sama sekali. Sakura tidak melihat tanda dari pria tersebut sama sekali entah memang sudah pulang atau sedang berada di suatu tempat. Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat melewatinya dan membuatnya bernafas lega. Ino tidak sedang bersama Sasuke saat ini dan Sakura setidaknya bisa pulang tanpa membawa rasa cemburunya ke rumah. Setelah tidur di perpustakaan, amarahnya sudah cukup mereda. Bahkan setelah Ino melewatinya begitu saja, tidak ada rasa dendam seperti tadi, walau masih ada sedikit rasa jengkel sih.

Sakura akhirnya keluar dari gerbang sekolah dan mulai berjalan pulang ke rumah. Langit tidak begitu cerah, tidak begitu gelap; sangat sejuk dan membuatnya merasa nyaman. Murid lain terlihat sedang bersenang-senang dengan satu sama lain sembari berjalan pulang. Di sisi jalan yang lain, terlihat juga beberapa pasang kekasih sedang bergandengan tangan. _Kapan aku dan Sasuke seperti itu?_ Sakura hanya dapat berkhayal apa jadinya kalau sepasang kekasih itu adalah dirinya dan pangeran hatinya.

Ia mulai memikirkan tentang kejadian tadi saat istirahat. _Apa Sasuke melihat aku menangis? Apa dia menjauhi aku?_ Banyak pikiran mulai kembali masuk ke kepalanya dan membuatnya menyesal karena sudah menangis hanya karena terbakar rasa cemburunya.

"Sakura!" seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Dari suaranya, sepertinya bukan Neji yang memanggilnya saat ini.

Sakura akhirnya menoleh ke belakang dan melihat laki-laki dengan jaket yang menutupi tubuhnya dan anjing kecil miliknya yang berdiam di atas kepalanya. _Akamaru_. Sakura tidak dapat menutupi senyumnya saat melihat Akamaru. "Oh. Hei, Kiba! Ada apa?"

"Begini… emm…" Kiba agak bingung bagaimana harus merangkai katanya agar terdengar enak di telinga Sakura. Akamaru tiba-tiba menggonggong. "Sabar, Akamaru! Aku harus merangkai kata… Jadi begini… Sakura, waktu itu aku belum sempat menraktir es krim 'kan? Jadi aku ingin membayar utang ku sekarang. Akamaru juga sangat ingin berjalan-jalan dengan mu lagi. Bisa tidak kalau sore ini kita pergi jalan-jalan lagi?"

Sebenarnya, Sakura sedang tidak mood untuk berjalan-jalan. Ia lebih memilih diam di rumah untuk mengawasi Sasuke dari jendelanya. Tapi karena memang Kiba pernah berutang satu buah es krim dan karena anjing miliknya sangat ingin berjalan-jalan dengannya, Sakura tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain setuju.

Setelah berpikir panjang, Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum. Sedikit refreshing tidak ada salahnya – _lagipula aku masih bisa menguntit pangeranku malam ini_ – pikirnya dalam hati. Kiba dan Akamaru langsung loncat kegirangan dan memutuskan untuk tetap bersama Sakura sambil berjalan pulang.

"Akamaru dari kemarin merengek ingin jalan-jalan bersama mu, jadi aku menghabiskan beberapa jam di kelas tadi untuk memikirkan tentang pertanyaan yang enak untuk di lontarkan kepadamu." Kiba dengan lancar menjelaskan sambil masih berjalan di samping Sakura. Sepertinya, Sakura tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang buruk. Padahal seingatnya tadi perempuan ini menangis. "Oh iya, tadi kenapa kau menangis saat di kantin?"

"Apa? Oh, kau ada disana juga ya…" Sakura menggaruk kepalanya sambil mencari alasan yang tepat sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan laki-laki di sebelahnya. "Aku tadi merasa tidak enak badan. Perut ku sakit jadi aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Ya, kurang lebih begitulah…"

"Kau yakin tidak ada hubungannya dengan orang yang kau suka? Ingat 'kan, kau pernah bercerita tentang seorang laki-laki yang sangat kau cintai?" tanya Kiba semakin penasaran hanya untuk menghindari _awkward silence_ di antara mereka. "Kalau iya, aku bisa menendang pantatnya jika kau mau–"

Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan membuat tanda peace dengan jarinya. "Benar kok. Aku tidak berbohong. _Suer_."

"Baguslah kalau memang bukan," Kiba menghela nafasnya lega lalu kembali menoleh ke Sakura. "Oh ya, nanti sore jam 4 ya, di taman seperti biasa!"

: : :

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4. Sakura yang baru beberapa menit datang mulai melihat ke jam yang ada di tangannya sambil menunggu kedatangan Kiba. Dan akhirnya, sebuah gonggongan anjing menyadarkan Sakura bahwa Kiba pasti sudah disini. Akamaru dengan cepat langsung menghampirinya. Sakura yang senang melihat Akamaru juga langsung berlutut untuk mengelus kepala anjing kecil nan lucu itu. Tak lama, Kiba pun datang menghampiri.

"Ayo kita jalan sekarang untuk mencari penjual eskrim." Kiba tersenyum sambil melihat Sakura menggendong Akamaru.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura sambil mulai berjalan di samping Kiba. Tangannya yang lain dengan refleks mengelus kepala anjing milik Kiba itu dengan lembut. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah tidak ingat tentang kau yang ingin mentraktir aku ice cream… tapi karena di ingatkan, aku jadi kambuh lagi ingin cepat-cepat makan es krimnya."

Kiba tertawa kecil sambil menempatkan tangannya di kantong jaket. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengingatkan tentang es krim itu ya? Ah, yasudahlah. Yang penting kau ada disini sekarang. Kalau Akamaru senang, aku ikut senang."

"Memangnya hanya Akamaru yang ingin jalan-jalan denganku? Sepertinya pemiliknya juga." Goda Sakura sambil ikut tertawa.

"Heh, aku kenal dengan kedua orang tuamu. Aku akan bilang pada bibi kalau kau berani menggoda aku seperti ini ya!" Balasnya sambil memasang wajah jengkel. Kiba tidur begitu terbiasa di goda karena hidupnya tidak dipenuhi banyak gadis, hanya ibu dan kakaknya…dan Sakura yang sudah sejak lama berteman dengannya karena orang tua mereka saling kenal. Soulmate Kiba sepertinya hanya si Akamaru dan akan selamanya Akamaru.

"Aku hanya bercanda tau." Kata Sakura sambil membalas ekspresi jengkel Kiba.

Kiba akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah. Matanya yang tajam kini mendapati sebuah sepeda penjual es krim sedang di parkirkan dekat taman berisikan banyak anak kecil. Sakura langsung mengikuti Kiba yang lari menuju sepeda tersebut. Tapi entah kenapa, Sakura tiba-tiba tidak bisa diam dan terus was-was melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seseorang sedang mengawasinya. Rasa itu sangat kuat; tidak mungkin salah lagi.

Tapi Kiba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cepat. "Mau rasa apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Emm… Vanilla campur stroberi saja."

Setelah itu, penjual es krim langsung memberikannya es krim vanilla campur stroberi dalam sebuah _cone_. Kiba juga ikut membeli sebuah es krim karena es krimnya terlihat menggoda, setidaknya itu menurutnya. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Getaran di kantong celana milik Sakura tidak pernah luput mengagetkannya. Mungkin karena ia sudah tau betul bahwa setiap pesan yang di terima 99,99% datang dari stalker yang keberadaannya masih misterius. Sakura segera menurunkan Akamaru dari tangannya untuk membuka pesan yang masuk ke kotak masuk, yang isinya cukup membuatnya kembali merasa gelisah.

 _Sayang, apa hubunganmu dengan laki-laki itu? Namanya Kiba…bukan? Ngomong-ngomong, anjingnya lucu. Bagaimana jika aku jadikan anjing itu sebuah boneka untuk mu? Ingat, aku akan terus mengawasimu. Berhati-hatilah._

 **From:** Unknown Number

Sakura menoleh ke setiap orang di sekitarnya. Di taman penuh orang seperti ini akan susah mencari stalkernya. Di tempat sepi seperti kelas tadi pagi saja susah, apalagi di tempat yang penuh dengan manusia seperti ini. Semoga saja stalkernya hanya meneror dan tidak benar-benar serius tentang perkataannya karena Sakura hanya ingin tenang sehari saja. Kiba yang melambaikan tangan di depan matanya langsung membuyarkan semua pikirannya.

"Kau kenapa, melamun saja daritadi?" tanya Kiba.

"Bisa kita pulang sekarang? Aku tidak begitu nyaman…"

"Ayolah, sebentar lagi saja… Ya? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang kok."

Tidak punya pilihan lain, Sakura mengangguk ragu-ragu. Semoga saja tidak ada hal buruk terjadi hari ini karena stalkernya lama-lama serasa semakin dekat. Rasanya sudah tidak ada jarak antara dirinya dengan stalkernya. Dan hal ini menakutkannya.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta pulang?" Kiba bertanya penasaran. Ia khawatir Sakura tidak begitu nyaman jalan-jalan bersama dirinya dan merasa terpaksa. "Apa ada yang salah?"

Entah apa yang mendorongnya, Sakura langsung memilih untuk berbohong. "Aku merasa tidak enak… tapi biarkan sajalah… sepertinya perasaan itu sudah menghilang sekarang."

"Lalu, apa perasaan itu sama dengan perasaan yang kau rasakan tadi di sekolah?" Kiba kembali bertanya. "Kau boleh bercerita padaku jika tidak merasa keberatan."

Sakura yakin stalkernya masih di sekitar, mengawasinya dari jauh. Ia dapat merasakan dirinya sedang di awasi dan tidak mungkin perasaannya mengatakan hal yang salah. "T-tidak, kali ini berbeda. Sudah, kita lebih baik bersenang-senang sekarang daripada memikirkan hal yang seperti itu. Ya? Kita kesini kan untuk bersenang-senang… bukan?"

: : :

Hari-hari sudah berlalu. Sakura lega tidak mendapatkan pesan apa-apa lagi dari stalkernya sejak acara jalan-jalannya dengan Kiba, tapi itu membuatnya khawatir akan keadaan Akamaru karena terror kemarin terdengar begitu serius. Jadi Sakura menyempatkan diri menelepon Kiba untuk menanyakan kabarnya dan kabar Akamaru yang untungnya baik-baik saja. Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah hari sabtu. Sakura sudah siap mengawasi pujaan hatinya dan Ino yang _katanya_ akan menonton bersama. _Aku akan memastikan pangeranku tidak akan menghianati aku_.

Dari jendela kamar, Sakura terdiam menunggu dan mencari Ino. Tapi perempuan itu tidak datang sama sekali sampai waktu menunjukkan jam 8 lewat 10 menit. Sepi seperti tidak ada kehidupan sama sekali. _Apa ini sebuah tipuan?_ Sakura mulai memutar otaknya untuk berpikir. _Mana mungkin aku bisa tertipu? Atau aku yang tidak melihat perempuan itu masuk?_ Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengintip dari jarak dekat: melihat lewat jendela rumah Sasuke.

Angin pada malam hari ini sangat dingin menusuk ke tulang. Sakura merasakan rasa dingin itu dengan jelas saat keluar dari rumahnya. Tapi untuk pria kesayangannya, Sakura rela melakukan apa saja. Sakura langsung menghampiri jendela dekat pintu masuk sesampainya di depan rumah milik Sasuke dan merasa puas serta senang melihat Sasuke masih duduk sendirian di sofa. _Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu, pangeranku yang tampan_. Sakura menutup matanya sambil menghela nafasnya lega.

 _Sasuke akan selamanya jadi milik ku…tenang saja._

Sakura mengulang kalimat itu berkali-kali sambil menutup matanya. Setelah mampu menguasai dirinya sendiri, matanya perlahan terbuka. _Gasp!_ Sakura kaget saat melihat pria kesayangannya itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum yang menyeringai. Senyumnya terlihat sangat mematikan dan melemahkan seluruh otot Sakura. Sakura tidak dapat mempercayai yang dilihat oleh kedua matanya sendiri. Sasuke sedang menatapnya sambil menyeringai.

 _Apa dia yang selama ini menguntit aku…?_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. _Tidak mungkin, aku tidak sebodoh itu!_ Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencoba berjalan menjauhi rumah Sasuke. Sayangnya, seluruh tubuh Sakura sudah merasa lemas dan tak berdaya. Yang ada hanya perasaan merinding ketakutan yang sekarang mengambil alih semua otot-ototnya. Ia kembali menoleh ke belakang,

Sasuke telah menghilang dan tidak ada lagi di sofa.

Hal ini makin membuat Sakura merasa sendirian, takut dan bingung. Ia langsung berjalan sekuat tenaga untuk menyebrang dan berharap dirinya bisa pulang ke rumah sekarang. Semua rencananya berantakan saat Sakura merasakan sebuah kain menutupi hidup dan mulutnya. Sebuah tangan juga memeluk dirinya dengan erat dari belakang. "Sasuke… jangan sakiti aku…" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Sakura dengan kesadarannya yang sudah hampir hilang.

Seseorang tiba-tiba berbisik di telinganya sebelum mencium kepalanya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, sayang. Tidak akan pernah."

Dan semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap gulita. Kesadaran Sakura sudah hilang sepenuhnya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya…

: : :

 **[** To Be Continued **]**

 **Next on** Darling, Don't Be Scared

" _Kalau kau menghianati aku, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."_

: : :

 **Author's Notes** / Oke, oke. Tenang dulu dan tunggu sampai chapter selanjutnya untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Sakura sebelum marahin author. XD Cerita ini gak akan berhenti sampai disini atau chapter selanjutnya kok soalnya masih banyak yang harus author lakukan whahahaha (?). Oh iya, author sadar ada beberapa dari kalian yang gak begitu senang saat tau Sakura juga sama gilanya kayak si Sasuke. Sebenernya, udah keliatan, Sakura itu dari awal juga terobsesi sama Sasuke. Cuma ini karena terbakar cemburu aja jadinya begitu. Maaf ya bagi yang nggak suka *bow* Sakura bisa dibilang masih _sane_ , kalo Sasuke author nggak tau juga nih…. *evil smile* yaudah semoga kalian suka yah sama chapter ini. Makasih atas reviewnya! Btw adegan sama si Kiba itu cuma intermeso sebenernya jadi maap sebentar banget. Alurnya author cepetin biar gak gitu boring… hehe =_=

* * *

Xolovnanr = Sudah pasti semangat banget nih. Ini aja update kilat lagi, soalnya gatel pengen ngetik hahaha. Makasih udah setia ngereview ya! =) xx

Saku chan = Nggak akan bosan kalau kalian nggak bosan ngereview *ngelap air mata bahagia* hehe makasih reviewnya ya, Saku-chan! Semoga suka sama chapter ini :)

Charlotte Puff = Hahaha makasih juga udah review! =) Author seneng banget kalo ada yang ngereview hihihi. Iya nih, Neji mencurigakan gak sih. Hmmm… Kita liat aja di chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya!

Hayo siapa hayoo = Halo anon, welcome and happy reading! Salam kenal ya. Hehe, justru reader yang komen panjang-panjang author makin demen kok gapapa hehe. XD Ini udah update kilat ni, moga suka dan gak mengecewakan ya~

Widiya Biyaza = Makasih, Widiya-san! Seneng deh ada yang nganggep ceritanya keren. Semoga suka sama isinya. Ini udah update kok! Hihi. Semoga suka ya, salam kenal xx

Berryl Uchiha = Hihih, iya nih sekali lagi sudah di update lagi whehehe. Ini udah ketauan; tapi masih akan ada sesuatu yang lebih gregret di chapter-chapter mendatang kok jangan capek nungguin update dari author ya. XD

Eme = Halo, salam kenal dari author. Makasih ya udah bilang ficnya keren :') author juga suka banget sama keposesifan mereka berdua. Hihihi, semoga tetep setia sama fic ini ya. Makasih sudah mereview chapter ini!

Guest (6/28) = Salam kenal! Author punya ide lain nih. Hehehe. Tenang ajaaa si Sakura cuma omdo sebenernya soalnya yang insane bukan dia whahaha tapi makasih udah meng-share opini anon tentang chapter ini ya. Semoga suka sama chapter yang ini =)

PIYORIN = Aaaaa, thank you, Piyorin-san! Your review never fail to make me smile. Ini udah di update yaaa hihi semoga sukaaaa xx

Mizuki = Halo, salam kenal Mizuki-san. Wah oke deh, tenang aja kok… romance tetep akan ada. Dari awal memang Sakura nya juga seorang stalker sih dan aku udah bilang ini bakal jadi dark romance tapi tenang, Sakura nggak akan segila Sasuke. XD Makasih atas review dan masukannya ya! ^^

Lightflower22 = Jeng jeng jeng jeng…. Apa yang akan terjadi huahaha. Satu kalimat deh buat lightflower22-san, semoga suka sama chap ini. ;)

Shuu-kun = Wah iya nih udah 39 reviews O.O hehehe makasih banyak ya karena udah setia ngereview. Mungkin mereka kiranya cuma Sasuke doang yang stalker, padahal sebenernya dari awal udah jelas banget Sakura terobsesinya kayak apa… yah pendapat orang beda-beda author gak bisa menolak juga kok hehe =) Tapi author seneng dapet masukan, jadi tau readers author tuh maunya apa. ^^ Keep reviewing ya!

Sri334 = Hi again! Aku memang cepet update kalo makin banyak yang review nih apalagi lagi liburan begini. XD Aduh jadi malu dibilang pinter ngaduk perasaan… author malah merasanya bikin bingung hahaha. Ya gitu deh, akhirnya terjawab sudah nih kenapa si Ino rencana mau nonton film sama Sasu, siapa yang licik coba sekarang =_= whahaha. Makasih ya reviewnya, ini udah update kok semoga suka ya! =)

Guest (6/29) = Hai, anon. Salam kenal ya. Ini sudah di update kilat sama author hehehe. Semoga sukaaaa! =)

* * *

See you in the next chapter,  
 _Michi._ XOXO


	6. Chapter 6: The Warning

__**[** _Darling, Don't Be Scared_ **]  
** _By_ Michi D Rebels

 **H. Sakura** x **U Sasuke  
** Dark Romance / Rated T / Indonesian

 _OOC, AU, Gaje, Typo(s), dan masih banyak lagi [?]_

: : :

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

: : :

 **Chapter 6** /The Warning  
 _"Kalau kau menghianati aku, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."_

: : :

 _Sepertinya aku hanya bermimpi_. Sakura sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, tapi tidak ingin membuka matanya. Mimpi buruk semalam rasanya telah menguras semua energi yang ada dalam tubuhnya sehingga ia memilih untuk tidak bangun dari tempat tidurnya atau membuka matanya agar tetap dapat beristirahat. Sakura berguling dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal dan mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke. _Sepertinya aku sudah gila_. Meski merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, Sakura masih belum membuka matanya. _Selimut ini rasanya bukan punyaku…_ Sakura sadar betul bahwa ia belum pernah mengganti selimutnya selama 2 minggu terakhir. _Ada yang salah_. Ia mulai memutar otaknya dan memproses semuanya sebelum benar-benar membuka mata, sembari meraba hal yang ada di sekitarnya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan menggenggam tangan miliknya dan mengagetkannya. _Siapa dia?!_ Dengan refleks, Sakura langsung mencoba membuka matanya dan langsung tercengang akan pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya. _Sasuke_. Sasuke saat ini sedang berada tepat di atas tubuhnya dengan senyuman yang seksi, yang makin membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang adalah kedua pergelangannya sudah di tahan oleh pria itu.

"Kau bangun lebih pagi dari perkiraan ku." Sasuke bertanya pelan lewat bibirnya yang masih membentuk sebuah senyuman.

 _Apa ini nyata?_ Sakura masih mencoba untuk memproses apa yang sedang terjadi di pagi hari yang dingin. Otaknya masih belum bisa bekerja secara maksimal di saat dirinya baru terbangun dari tidurnya seperti ini. Sakura menutup dan membuka matanya berkali-kali. _Satu kali_. _Dua kali_. Pipinya langsung memerah dan matanya membulat. Entah harus merasa kaget atau senang, kedua perasaan itu malah menjadi satu sekarang.

"Kau sangat lucu."

Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah kecupan yang hangat di pipinya. Pipinya yang sudah seperti tomat sekarang makin memerah. Ia mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari tahanan pria di atasnya, tapi apa daya, ia tidak lebih kuat. _Apa aku sedang mengenakan sesuatu saat ini?_ Saat melihat ke bawah, Sakura melihat tubuhnya sudah di tutup oleh sebuah piyama yang berukuran sedikit lebih besar dari tubuh mungilnya. _Ini baju milik…_ Sakura mencoba menghela nafas untuk mengendalikan dirinya sebelum mampu memperlihatkan ekspresi gugupnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya melepaskan pergelangan Sakura sembari merebahkan dirinya di sebelah gadis itu.

Ia mulai menyadarinya. Sakura mulai menyadari bahwa yang terjadi semalam bukanlah mimpi melainkan sebuah kenyataan. _Sasuke adalah stalkerku_. Ia langsung berdiri dari tempat tidur itu dan berjalan ke arah pintu sambil merasakan sepasang mata sedang menyaksikan aksinya; hal itu hanya membuatnya semakin gugup dari yang sebelumnya dirasakannya. Sakura menarik nafas dan membuka pintu kamar namun tidak berhasil. _Sial, ini terkunci_. Sakura akhirnya sadar bahwa pria pujaannya tidak akan memperbolehkannya meninggalkan tempat ini.

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Sakura dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas tepat di belakang pundaknya. "Apa yang barusan kau lakukan sangat bodoh. Kau tidak seharusnya mencoba untuk kabur, sayang. Lebih baik kita duduk dulu… karena kita punya banyak hal yang harus di perbincangkan… bukan?"

Sakura merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditarik secara lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Ia sekarang duduk di pinggir kasur bersama pria berambut hitam emo yang selama ini disukanya.

"Mengapa kau membawaku kerumah mu?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya tentang apa maksud pria pujaannya itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan ini, Sasuke tersenyum kecil tapi manis. Sakura bahkan tidak mempercayai bahwa akhirnya pria dengan senyum pelit nan dingin itu ternyata bisa tersenyum manis. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura," katanya. "Apa itu kurang jelas lagi? Aku mengawasimu sejak lama… karena kau membuatku penasaran dengan semua pesan yang kau kirim."

"Jadi kau benar-benar orang yang selama ini menguntit aku? Kenapa kau tidak bicara terang-terangan saja?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara terang-terangan tentang perasaanmu?"

Sasuke malah bertanya balik. Ini makin membuatnya gugup; untuk berada di dalam rumah pujaan hatinya saja sudah membuatnya senang, tertidur di kamarnya lebih membuatnya senang, dan sekarang bisa berinteraksi dengannya membuat Sakura lebih dari sekedar senang. Sakura tidak dapat menutupi kegugupannya.

"Karena… karena aku takut kau akan menolak aku mentah-mentah." Jawabnya di tengah kegugupan sambil menunduk. "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu... kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling aku inginkan."

Sasuke yang tersenyum melihatnya menunduk langsung berjalan mengitari gadis itu dan menghampirinya lagi, kali ini memeluknya dari belakang, sembari menanamkan banyak kecupan di pundaknya dengan lembut. "Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Sasuke bertanya; mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka agar dapat menghilangkan kegugupan dan rasa kaku yang tampaknya masih mengonsumsi Sakura dari dalam. "Kalau iya… ada beberapa hal yang harus kau tau. Sebelumnya tidak ada gadis yang bertahan menghadapi aku. Kau mungkin akan bertanya 'kenapa', kau akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat. Tapi, berhubung kau sudah sering mengawasi aku, itu berarti kau sudah tau orang seperti apa diriku… 'kan?"

"H-haruskah aku merasa takut?"

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Kau tidak akan menyakiti aku 'kan?"

"Tidak, tapikalau kau menghianati aku, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Bisik Sasuke di telinganya sebelum tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa tawanya terdengar sangat gelap dan licik. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan membalas jawabannya. Lagi, Sasuke bicara di telinganya dengan pelan dan terdengar lebih tegas dari sebelumnya. "Kita berdua tau bahwa kau yang menguntit aku dan aku yang menguntit mu. Jangan takut, sayang. Bukan kah sudah aku bilang bahwa kita tak lama lagi akan bersama? _Ini saatnya_. Saat dimana kau dan aku akan hidup bersama selamanya. Saat dimana aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Sakura membuka bibirnya untuk bicara, bagaimanapun juga ia masih harus memikirkan tentang tempat tinggal yang telah di sewa orang tuanya. "Tapi apa aku harus tinggal disini? Rumah ku hanya di seberang jalan–"

"Harus, kau adalah gadisku. Dan kalau kau memang mencintai aku, kau tidak akan berpikir untuk meninggalkan tempat ini."

 _Deg_. _Deg_. Sakura dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang tepat dekat tenggorokannya, entah kenapa rasanya kata-kata itu terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman. _Aku harus pintar menghadapi orang seperti dia_. Ia berkata dalam hati sambil menarik nafas. "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan rumah kita berdua?"

"Bagus. Karena jika iya, kau akan mendapat hukuman." Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari kantong celana. "Apa kau lapar?"

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang aku lapar akan cintamu?"

Sasuke terdiam setelah membuka pintu. Ia menoleh ke pundaknya dan tersenyum. "Lebih baik kita sarapan dulu di bawah, kalau masih kurang," Sasuke menggantung perkataannya dengan sengaja sambil mencabut kunci dari pintu. "Aku akan tunjukkan cara yang lebih menyenangkan untuk membuatmu 'kenyang'."

Entah kenapa, apa yang dimaksud Sasuke mempunyai maksud lain. " _Mesum_." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan mukanya dengan air. Setelah mencuci mukanya, Sakura menatap dirinya sendiri di kaca dan mendapati beberapa bekas gigitan di sekitar leher dan dadanya. _Apa semua ini…?_ Sakura langsung berpikir karena sebelumnya belum ada bekas gigitan ini di tubuh mungilnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, maaf soal bekas gigitannya." Teriak Sasuke dari luar kamar mandi yang langsung membuat matanya terbelalak.

 _Tidak mungkin_. Sakura mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena apa yang barusan di katakan pujaan hatinya itu. _Jujur saja, mungkin aku akan menyukai hal ini, tapi ini masih belum saatnya!_ Ia langsung menghela nafasnya untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri karena akan tidak enak di dengar tertangga jika ia berteriak di pagi hari seperti ini. Sakura yang merasa kesal langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dan berlari ke lantai bawah dimana ia melihat pria berambut hitam yang telah membuat semua bekas gigitannya sedang membuka kulkas.

Melihat ke sekitar, Sakura mendapati sepasang _slippers_ ada di dekat tangga. Ia dengan tergesa-gesa mengambil salah satu sandal tersebut di tangannya dan melemparnya ke arah pangerannya. _Sangat tidak sopan, tapi ia malah lebih tidak sopan_. Sasuke langsung menoleh ke belakang dan meraih slipper tersebut di tangannya. "Ada apa sayang?"

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengambilnya dari ku tanpa persetujuan dari aku terlebih dahulu! Dasar –" Kalimat Sakura terpotong saat pria itu menghampirinya dan menahan kedua pergelangannya secara kasar dan keras, tatapannya kosong tanpa ekspresi. _Apa dia selalu seperti ini saat sedang marah?_ Sakura mulai bertanya dalam hatinya. "Aaah! Lepaskan, aku mohon. Kau menyakiti pergelangan ku, Sasuke!"

Sasuke, karena merasa simpatik mendengar rengekan gadis itu, langsung melepas pergelangan mungil miliknya. Sebelum Sakura bisa bertanya lagi, ia langsung membawanya ke tempat duduk yang ada di depan meja makan dan menyuruhnya duduk di sana. "Kau lebih baik duduk saja, aku akan membuatkan makanan." Sasuke yang tadi tanpa ekspresi tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Aku akan memasak makanan terspesial untuk kita berdua."

"Maaf soal tadi… Aku hanya tidak percaya…" Sakura menunduk dan hampir menangis.

"Apa kau sedang menangis?" tanya Sasuke penasaran sambil menoleh Sakura dengan sebuah pisau di tangannya. Sakura, tentunya, langsung mengangkat kepalanya agar tidak disangka sedang menangis karena takut itu hanya akan menambah masalah. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba merinding saat melihat pria kesayangannya sedang memegang pisau berukuran sedang di tangannya seperti akan membunuh seseorang. Ekspresinya malah makin membuatnya terlihat seperti pembunuh.

"Sa- Sasuke, jangan membawa pisau seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti seorang pembunuh. Tolong tempatkan pisau itu dulu dengan benar… aku mohon… untukku?"

"Apa hal ini membuatmu takut?" Sasuke terlihat sedang berpikir, sebelum akhirnya melakukan aksinya secara sengaja. Perlahan, ia menggoreskan pisau di jarinya sambil tersenyum karena berhasil menarik perhatian Sakura yang terlihat sangat kaget dan ketakutan. _Ia sangat cinta padaku_. "Apa ini menakutkanmu, sayang?"

: : :

 **[** To Be Continued **]**

 **Next on** Darling, Don't Be Scared

" _Bagaimana jika kita main petak umpet dengan versi yang lebih dewasa?"_

: : :

 **Author's Notes** / Haduh maaf ya kayaknya yang ini agak pendek dari yang sebelumnya. Author agak bingung mau nulis apa soalnya… writer's block memang jahat. XD Author sadar chapter 5 kemarin gak ada di list jadi mungkin pada susah nyari ya. Yang liat ada update ternyata cuma yang dapet update lewat email aja. Bagi yang mau di PM kalau ada update, tolong bilang yaa! Semoga pada suka sama chapter iniiii *bow* Makasih yang udah review kemarin! Hehehe, author usahain update tiap hari deh buat kalian XD

Xolovnanr = Nah kan udah terjawab si Saku semalem diapain… Ternyata oh ternyata [?] O.O Ini sudah update kilat lhooo hehehe keep reviewing ya!

Charlotte Puff = Wah kira-kira chapter ini juga bikin Charlotte-san merinding nggak ya? *evil laugh* Ini sudah di update ya. Selamat membaca! XD

Lightflower22 = Hahaha itu udah jadi. Biasa orang yang terobsesi gitu udah menganggap mereka sebenernya udah jadian walau gak ada nembak-nembaknya. Biasa orang yang punya gangguan jiwa seperti stalker kurang lebih kayak gitu deh… hehehe. XD Terimakasih reviewnya ya!

Sri334 = Mhuahahaha sepertinya Sri-san suka kalo Sasukenya kejam keren cool gimana gitu ya. Aku juga kurang lebih sama *plak. XD Seorang stalker yang terobsesi kalo udah cemburu parah banget deh, bisa nyakitin orang lain malah. Heheh bukan kok bukan psychotic yang gimana gitu… tenang ajaaa. Makasih ya reviewnya! =)

Capolavoro = Hai salam kenal ya! Makasih udah ngereview chapter 5. Ini sudah di lanjut lhooo hehehe ditunggu feedbacknya ya. Have fun reading =)

Greentea Kim = Halo Greentea Kim-san, salam kenal dari author! Seneng deh kalo suka sama fic ini hehehe makin semangat nih author sampe updatenya kilat banget haha. Makasih ya udah ngereview semoga suka sama chapter 6!

See you in the next chapter,  
 _Michi._ XOXO


	7. Chapter 7: Hide & Seek

**[** _Darling, Don't Be Scared_ **]  
** _By_ Michi D Rebels

 **H. Sakura** x **U Sasuke  
** Dark Romance / Rated T / Indonesian

 _OOC, AU, Gaje, Typo(s), dan masih banyak lagi [?]_

: : :

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

: : :

 **Chapter 7** / Hide & Seek  
 _"Bagaimana jika kita main petak umpet dengan versi yang lebih dewasa?"_

: : :

Baju yang dikenakan Sakura sekarang sudah di penuhi bercak darah yang menetes dari jari milik Sasuke. Setelah mengobati luka pria pujaannya yang di buat secara sengaja, Sakura sadar ia harus mengganti bajunya yang kotor dengan noda darah dimana-mana itu. _Sungguh bodoh_. Ia hanya bisa menyindir pria itu di dalam hati.

Karena tanggung dan merasa tidak nyaman jika berduaan dengan Sasuke dengan keadaan belum mandi, Sakura memilih untuk mandi lebih awal sambil menunggu pria berambut hitam emo itu selesai memasak. _Bukankah memasak itu tugas perempuan?_ Sakura perlahan naik ke atas dengan langkah yang penuh hati-hati sambil memainkan jarinya yang lentik di pegangan tangga. Menurutnya ini seperti sebuah mimpi; telah lama ia bermimpi untuk tinggal serumah dengan pria pujaan hatinya dan melakukan banyak kegiatan dengannya. Tak peduli seberapa menakutkan Sasuke saat sedang marah seperti tadi, Sakura merasa senang berada disini seakan sedang bermimpi.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi yang berada dekat dengan kamar Sasuke, Sakura memastikan untuk mengunci pintu sebelum membuka seluruh bajunya. _Ternyata bekas gigitannya juga ada di bagian pundak_. Sakura mengelus bagian bekas gigitan tersebut sambil menahan rasa sakit yang masih terasa sampai sekarang lalu menghela nafasnya.

"Kau ingin aku menambah bekas gigitan di lehermu?" kata seorang pria yang saat ini sudah berdiri di pintu sambil menyeringai. "Atau dimana lagi? Pilih saja sesuka hatimu."

Sakura yang sadar bahwa hanya ada pakaian dalam yang menutupi tubuhnya saat ini langsung berteriak kaget dan menutupi dirinya dengan tirai _bath tub_. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat pria pujaannya memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk- Pintu itu seharusnya sudah terkunci!"

"Hmm, bagaimana ya?" Sasuke perlahan mengeluarkan sejumlah kunci dari kantongnya lalu menjelaskan satu persatu kunci yang dipegangnya. "Ini kunci rumah, ini kunci pintu ke halaman belakang, lalu ini kunci pintu gudang, ini kunci pintu kamar dan yang terakhir adalah kesukaan ku: kunci pintu kamar mandi."

Sakura mencoba mengambil baju yang sebelumnya di lempar ke lantai beberapa menit yang lalu tapi sayangnya gagal, baju tersebut sudah di raih oleh pria di depannya. "Sasuke! Kembalikan baju itu sebelum aku membenci mu sampai mati!" Teriaknya tanpa peduli tentang tetangga yang mungkin mendengar suaranya.

"Yang benar saja," Sasuke tertawa menyindir. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari ini, Sasuke kembali dingin sedingin biasanya yang membuat jiwa fangirl Sakura kambuh. "Kau itu jatuh cinta padaku dan tidak mungkin kau membenci aku."

 _Dasar_. Bagaimanapun juga memang benar. Sakura sudah jatuh cinta sampai mati pada pria di hadapannya itu. _Bagaimana aku harus menghadapi dia di saat seperti ini ya?_ Mungkin sedikit negosiasi akan membantu. "Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau ingin lakukan hanya kalau kau mengembalikan baju itu atau keluar dari kamar mandi. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak."

Kata itu keluar begitu saja dengan mudah dari bibir Sasuke tanpa memikirkan tentang negosiasi itu terlebih dahulu, tampaknya negosiasi ini tidak begitu menarik perhatiannya. Akhirnya, Sakura nekat kabur dari hadapan sang pria walaupun sedikit beresiko. Ia langsung lari ke kamar tidur dan mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi; setidaknya bersembunyi dari pria itu untuk sekarang ini sampai ia bosan mencari dirinya.

"Princess, kau tidak bisa lari dari aku. Kembali kepadaku." Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang bisa di bilang cukup membuat seluruh tubuh Sakura merinding geregetan karena pasti pria itu akan mengejarnya. "Aku tidak akan menggigit…dengan keras."

Mata Sakura hanya tertuju pada sebuah lemari yang cukup besar untuk tubuh mungilnya lalu masuk ke dalam lemari tersebut dan bersembunyi di situ. Untuk berjaga-jaga, ia sedikit membuka pintu lemari tersebut tanpa terlihat mencurigakan. _Deg!_ Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat melihat Sasuke masuk ke kamar sambil melihat ke sekitar. _Aku mohon jangan lihat aku… aku mohon_. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa kecil dimana Sakura ketakutan saat hampir ketahuan oleh sang penjaga saat bermain petak umpet.

Harapannya sepertinya menjadi kenyataan. Sasuke keluar dari kamar itu dengan mudah. _Wow, apa dia sebegitu mudahnya?_ Sakura berpikir dalam hati sambil masih memikirkan kemana lagi ia harus bersembunyi yang kemungkinan tidak akan ketahuan oleh Sasuke.

Namun tak lama, ia kembali masuk ke kamar, kali ini dengan membawa pisau yang tadi di bawanya di dapur. _Apa mungkin ia akan menyakiti aku?_ Sekujur tubuh Sakura kini semakin merinding dan kali ini merinding ketakutan.

"Sayang, bagaimana jika kita main petak umpet dengan versi yang lebih dewasa?" Sasuke sedikit menaikkan volumenya sambil melihat ke sekitar. "Karena nama permainan 'petak umpet' adalah untuk anak-anak, kita akan menamai permainan ini 'permainan cinta dan rasa sakit'?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, entah apa maksud dari nama permainan itu.

"Kau akan bersembunyi, aku yang akan mencari. Kalau aku menang, kita akan melakukan apa yang aku inginkan. Kalau aku gagal, kau boleh bebas seharian untuk melakukan apapun. Kurang lebih seperti itu… _Vice versa_." Lanjut pria itu sambil melihat ke bawah kasur, lalu menutup tirai jendelanya. "Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku membawa sebuah pisau di tanganku… Aku tau kelemahanmu, sayang." Sasuke kini membawa pisau itu dekat dengan dadanya dan mulai merobek kaosnya. "Dan maka dari itu, ayo kita mulai."

Sakura langsung membulatkan matanya dan mencoba untuk tidak bersuara. _Sial! Mengapa dia sangat terlihat seksi saat di lihat lebih dekat?!_ Nafas Sakura tidak terkendali sambil memandangi tubuh pria kesayangannya dari dekat. Sayangnya, saat sedang tergila-gila dengan abs Sasuke, Sakura kembali membelalakan matanya karena Sasuke menyayatkan pisau tersebut di lengannya. Tanpa merasa sakit sama sekali. Yang ada ia malah tersenyum. "Dimana kira-kira gadis ku bersembunyi ya?"

 _Apa dia gila?!_ Sakura tanpa sadar membuat suara 'jangan' dan langsung menutup mulutnya. Bodoh, Sakura mengatai dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku menemukan gadis kesayanganku…" Saat Sasuke membuka pintu lemari yang kanan, Sakura memutuskan untuk kabur dari pintu kiri namun tangan Sasuke yang satu lagi telah menarik pinggangnya. _Bagaimana bisa_ … Sakura dengan kaget dan takut mencoba melepaskan dirinya namun gagal.

Sasuke kini sudah menarik tubuhnya lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "Kena kau." Kata Sasuke sambil memberi beberapa ciuman di lehernya. _Shiver. Shiver_. "Seperti apa yang kita janjikan, kita akan melakukan apa saja yang aku ingin lakukan."

"Kembalikan baju ku."

"Kau harus mandi terlebih dahulu, sayang. Perut mu sepertinya terbalut darah yang keluar dari lengan ku."

"Kau juga harus mandi."

"Apa kau sengaja menyuruh aku mandi agar kita dapat mandi bersama?" Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk gadisnya dengan erat.

Sakura yang sudah di luar batas jengkelnya langsung mencubit tangan pria kesayangannya. "Dasar mesum."

"Ow! Yasudah, yasudah," Sasuke hanya tertawa santai dan melepaskan pelukannya sebelum menarik sebuah kardus dari bawah kasur. "Kau saja yang mandi dulu. Pakai baju yang ada di sini, mereka semua masih bersih."

Dengan sedikit heran, Sakura mengambil beberapa langkah mendekati Sasuke untuk melihat isi kardus yang di ambilnya barusan. _Ini kan baju milikku_. Sebelum dapat bertanya bagaimana bisa pria itu mendapatkan baju sebanyak itu dan menyimpannya di dalam kamarnya, Sasuke sudah menjelaskannya. "Hampir tiap hari, setiap ada kesempatan, aku masuk untuk mengambil satu demi satu baju milikmu untuk mempersiapkan hari jadi kita ini." Kata Sasuke menjelaskan dengan jelas dan detil. "Pakai yang mana saja sesuka hatimu. Bagaimanapun juga, itu semua baju milik mu 'kan?"

"Iya, sudah sana keluar." Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan mencari baju yang akan di pakainya hari ini. _Bahkan pakaian dalamku ada di box ini…_ Sakura menghela nafasnya sambil memikirkan betapa niatnya pria kesayangannya itu mencuri baju-bajunya lalu segera mandi sebelum di kerjai oleh kekasihnya itu. Ia sudah tidak tahan merasakan darah yang mulai mengering di kulitnya.

Saat sedang mandi, Sakura mencoba untuk berpikir tentang situasi yang saat ini sedang di alami. Ada rasa senang, juga rasa ketakutan yang menyelimutinya. Sakura takut Sasuke akan menyakiti dirinya seperti tadi karena jujur, ia tidak suka melihat orang yang di cintainya tersakiti. Sakura peduli terhadap keadaan orang yang di cintainya. _Aku harus memastikan Sasuke tidak tersakiti_. Ia tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sakura lalu menggosok bekas gigitan di tubuhnya dengan perasaan malu yang masih menggerogotinya karena belum terbiasa dengan semua ini. Hah, punya pacar saja dari dulu belum. Sasuke lah cinta sejatinya. Sakura yakin akan hal itu. Usai membersihkan dirinya, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya sebuah handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya. "Sasuke?" panggilnya untuk memastikan pria itu tidak ada di dalam kamar dan untungnya ada kunci milik Sasuke yang masih menggantung di pintu kamar. _Baguslah_. Sakura dengan tergesa-gesa mengunci pintu kamar sebelum ada yang masuk.

"Lalalala~" Sakura sedang bersenandung sambil berjalan ke arah cermin saat ia tiba-tiba melihat Sasuke sedang tiduran di kasur. Untungnya handuk yang masih menutupi tubuhnya belum sempat di bukanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?! Kau seperti hantu saja! Dasar Uchiha Sasuke, kau benar-benar licik dan gila! Arrrgh."

Sasuke hanya tertawa sebelum memandangi gadis berambut pink yang masih mengoceh itu. "Aku ada di bawah kasur. Surprise!"

"Y-yasudah, aku akan mengganti baju di kamar mandi."

"Mengapa repot-repot, aku sudah pernah melihatmu tanpa baju, sayang."

Sakura langsung melemparkan remot TV yang ada di meja karena sudah jengkel dengan perilaku Sasuke dari pagi dan mengepalkan tangannya sembari menarik nafas untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Ia baru ingat; Sasuke memenangkan permainan yang mereka lakukan tadi. Tentunya sesuai dengan apa yang ia katakana – pemenangnya berhak melakukan apa saja yang ia mau. "Apa mau mu?" tanya Sakura sambil menatapnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau memenangkan permainan petak umpet tadi. Apa mau mu?"

"Oh! Tentang permainan itu, aku sangat senang bisa bermain denganmu. Kita harus sering-sering bermainan ya? Tapi setelah di pikir-pikir," Sasuke menarik nafas dan tersenyum sambil duduk di kasurnya. "Kau boleh melakukan apa saja hari ini. Sebagai kekasih yang baik, aku akan membebaskan mu untuk hari ini."

Entah kenapa, rasanya Sakura hanya di permainkan. Ia tau bahwa Sasuke akan membebaskannya walau tidak dengan permainan seperti tadi. "Jadi permainan itu hanya sia-sia? Tidak dapat di percaya," sindirnya. "Kau hanya menjebak ku."

"Apa maksudnya menjebakmu?" Sasuke dengan terburu-buru berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura sambil mengelus pundaknya. "Sayang, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan mu untuk tidak menyentuh pria lain."

"Mana pernah aku menyentuh pria lain? Kurang jelas bagaimana lagi, aku hanya suka pada seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke."

"Tapi kau membiarkan pria lain menyentuhmu… ingat?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Neji?"

Sakura langsung membeku. Ia lupa akan ciuman di pipi yang di berikan oleh Neji waktu itu dan tidak berani berkata apa-apa selain bertanya: "A… apa kau akan menghukum ku?"

"Jangan khawatir, hukumanku tidak akan menyakitkan… _aku harap_." Sasuke langsung mencium kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang sembari mengelus kepalanya. Ia sangat menyayangi Sakura dan tidak akan berencana untuk melepaskan gadis itu. _Karena kau hanya milik ku seorang_. "Aku sudah membereskan masalah rumah mu itu, kita akan lihat hasilnya nanti ya. Kau boleh pergi bebas sekarang."

 _Aku percaya kau takkan menyakiti aku, Sasuke_. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Sasuke kembali untuk beberapa detik.

: : :

 **[** To Be Continued **]**

 **Next on** Darling, Don't Be Scared

" _Harus berapa kali aku bilang dan buktikan kalau aku hanya mencintaimu?!"_

: : :

 **Author's Notes** / So that concludes chapter 7 *ngelap keringet* Susah ya kalo dark romance, kayak makan dark chocolate gelap-gelap gitu bawaannya (?) Makasih banyak buat yang udah ngefollow, ngefavorite dan ngereview di chapter yang kemarin! Author super duper seneng deh bacanya :') Oh iya karena banyak yang nanya dan nyaranin, menurut kalian ini perlu di bikin Rated M gak sih ceritanya? Gak ada lemon sih, paling cuma referensi kayak tadi aja Sasuke nanya soal hickeys. Hanya saja ada blood… yah psychological gitu deh seperti yang dari awal udah aku peringatkan. Yasudah, author chao dulu. XD

* * *

Fina chan = Makasih Fina-chan atas reviewnya dan karena sudah memuji fic ini. XD Author jadi semangat lanjutin dan ini hasilnya! Hehehe semoga suka yaaa. Chapter 8 coming soon yah *evil laugh*

Stephanny1298 = Aduh jangan teriak-teriak begitu ntar si Sasuke marah (?). Siap deh, sepertinya T masih kurang cocok buat fic ini ya. XD Terimakasih reviewnya dan salam kenal!

Charlotte Puff = Gitu gitu si Sakura tetep cinta lho. Namanya saling ngestalk satu sama lain yah susah kalo udah jodoh. *ngomongnya lagi ngawur* Nasib akhirnya si Sakura sekarang ada di tangan Sasuke deh. XD

Hillary21 = Halo, Hillary21-san! Salam kenal dari author. Terimakasih reviewnya ya! Tentu dia pernah mencintai seseorang, tapi perkataannya itu juga maksudnya refer ke cewek-cewek yang suka sama dia. Setelah tau dia kayak gimana, mereka gak bisa bertahan. =)

Greentea Kim = Sasuke hanyalah seorang pria ber-mental disorder sebenarnya (?) Alasan kenapa mental disordernya itu love obsession mungkin karena salah satu orang yang disayangnya pernah di apa-apain atau gimana. =)

Rskdmg = Halo! Untuk jawaban dari pertanyaan kamu, tolong lihat di atas ya.. Author sudah jawab buat Greentea Kim. Terimakasih sudah review! =)

Shuu-kun = Hai again, Shuu-kun! XD Udah lama nggak berjumpa *lho* Gapapa gausah bilang maaf itu kesalahan teknis belaka kok. Ini udah di update, moga suka ya ^_^

Saku chan = Siaaappp ini sudah di lanjut! XD Hope you like it!

Nurulita as Lita-san = Salam kenal, Lita-san! Sebelumnya aku udah ada jawab pertanyaan yang sama coba scroll di jawabannya 'Greentea Kim'. Dia bukan psycho seperti para psycho di film, dia punya mental disorder. Coming soon ya selebihnya. Thank you for reviewing! XD

Xolovnanr = Memang terobsesi kok. Sebenernya itu si Sasu diam-diam juga udah memperhatikan Saku. Saling terobsesi gitu deh… heheh makasih lho pujiannya. Makin seneng update kilat gara-gara xolovnanr-san =) Keep reviewing ya!

PIYORIN = Waaaa seneng deh kalo Piyorin-san suka! Semoga tetep mantengin buat baca chapter selanjutnya ya. Suka sama reviewnya aesthetic dan lucu banget. XD Thank you so much for the review! =)

Lightflower22 = Maaf ya kalo author belom bisa memuaskan lightflower22-san! Dark romance dan obsession memang begitu, karena seorang stalker tend to think mereka gak bisa hidup tanpa si victim dan merasa gak pede tanpa victim mereka. Tapi makasih ya udah ngereview! =)

Sri334 = Tenang, Saku itu wanita strong kok hehehe. Aku gak pengen terlalu mainstream yang cewenya bener-bener hopeless, aku maunya ceweknya juga punya sense of obsession jadinya cocok gitu (?). Sasuke sebenernya gak kejam-kejam amat sih cuma keliatannya aja =') makasih udah review, ini lanjutannya. XD

Fifi = Makasih, Fifi-san! Semoga suka sama chapter ini ya. =)

Williewillydoo = Dia orang biasa yang terobsesi sama si Sasuke doang kok. Aku udah jawab di atas ya yang jawabannya Sri334 di atas… tapi walau saling terobsesi, Sasuke yang dominan. Hahaha anaknya bisa jadi sociopath waaaa. XD Ini sudah di lanjut, salam kenal yaaa makasih reviewnya =)

Laifa = Waaa salam kenal, Laifa-san! Makasih udah kasih pujian author jadi senyum senyum sendiri nih hehehe. Semoga suka ya sama ceritanya… di tunggu feedbacknya! :)

* * *

See you in the next chapter,  
 _Michi._ XOXO


End file.
